I Loved You From The Start
by BrittanasSantittany
Summary: Brittany and Santana meet one night when Santana is running an errand for her sister. As soon as they depart they can't stop thinking about one another. They both secretly hope this wasn't their only meeting and hope they'll have another encounter.
1. First Meeting

**I Loved You From The Start**

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Brittany is sitting in her living room browsing the web on her laptop when she hears the doorbell ring. She gets up and walks through to the hall and answers the front door.

"Uh, hi" A young brunette says as she stands on the doorstep

"Hi" Brittany says confused

"I'm not sure if I have the correct house or not, is this the Pierce residence?" the brunette asks.

Brittany smiles "Yeah this is the Pierce house" she says.

"Ok good" the dark haired girl breathes a sigh of relief "Anyways I'm looking for Mr or Mrs Pierce"

"They're not in at the moment I'm afraid" Brittany replies.

"Oh, right em…ok" the brunette says slightly confused.

"Can I help you with something?" Brittany asks.

"Em…I'm not sure, I was told Mr and Mrs Pierce would be in tonight" the dark haired girl states.

"Well I'm afraid they're not" Brittany says

The brunette sighs "She's going to kill me now" she states.

"I'm sorry?" Brittany asks confused.

"Oh I was talking to myself, sorry" the brunette states.

"Oh right" Brittany says as she leans against the doorframe. "I'm not trying to be nosy but who's going to kill you?" she asks.

Santana sighs "My sister, she sent me here to pick up the money for her because she had to be somewhere tonight" she says while looking around wondering what to do. Her sister sent her to collect money and if she doesn't come back with it she won't be happy.

Brittany finally registers "Wait you're here to get the cheque for the catering?" she asks.

"Yeah" the brunette says, her face lighting up.

"Sorry, I didn't realise, two seconds and I'll be back" Brittany says.

"Cool" the other girl says as she smiles at Brittany

Brittany smiles back before she turns away from the door and heads to the dining room at the back of the house. She grabs an envelope and comes back to the door and hands it to the girl.

The brunette takes the envelope "Thanks" she says smiling.

"I didn't realise you were here for the cheque, my mom said Maria was coming to pick it up so she left me the envelope to hand over" Brittany says as she tries to reason why she didn't hand over the money sooner.

"Well my mom, that's Maria, she was supposed to collect it but her car wouldn't start in the car park at work so she's sort of stranded right now so I got sent to get the money" the other girl says.

"I thought you said you're sister sent you?" Brittany asks confused.

"She did, well my mom called my sister to say she couldn't pick it up tonight because she didn't know when the mechanics would come so it would have been after 6pm so my sister then called me to come here to get the cheque" the girl answers

"I'm in all night so if she was late I wouldn't be bothered" Brittany says.

"Oh well, I've got the money now anyway" the girl replies

"Yeah you're here anyway so you might as well take it" Brittany says agreeing.

"So um…I'll be sure to pass this on to Jade" the girl says

"Cool" Brittany replies

"So…eh thanks for this" the brunette says holding up the envelope "I should go though" she says while turning round.

"Wait" Brittany says a bit too eagerly.

The other girl turns back around "Yeah?"

"How come I know your mom and sister but I didn't know you" Brittany asks wondering why she knew of Maria and Jade but never heard of there being anymore children in the family.

"They don't talk about me a lot, they're ashamed of me" the other girl replies to which Brittany laughs

"I see" Brittany smiles

"I'm not joking" the girl says with a serious face.

Brittany frowns "Oh…em….ok" she says not knowing how to respond.

The other girl smiles "I'm totally messing with you"

"Oh thank god" Brittany says in relief

"Anyways" the other girl says

"Seriously though, how come I didn't know Jade had a sister?" Brittany asks, still wanting to know.

"I don't know" the girl replies with a shrug

"I mean my mom knows Maria and I've heard them talking about Jade because she's catering the party my mom is holding but I didn't know there was anyone else in the family" Brittany says.

"It probably just never came up, I mean I don't suppose you know I have two brothers too" the girl reasons

"Actually I didn't know that, did you know I had two brothers and a sister like you too?" Brittany asks.

"No offence but I didn't even know you existed never mind anyone else" the other girl says

"Charming" Brittany says while laughing.

The other girl smiles "Sorry, I just got told to come here and collect a cheque from Mrs Pierce. That's all I know about any of this, I mean is Mrs Pierce your mom" she asks

"Yeah, she is" Brittany replies

"Right" the girl says understanding now.

"Anyways I'll let you go" Brittany says.

"Cool, have a nice night" the girl replies

"You too" Brittany says in response.

They smile a little at each other and before the brunette turns and starts walking up the path

Brittany shouts after her "Excuse me"

The girl stops where she is and turns round "Yeah"

"I'm Brittany by the way" Brittany says introducing herself

The girl smiles "Cool, I'm Santana" she says before smiling again.

Brittany smiles back so they are both smiling at each other for a few seconds before Santana leaves

* * *

><p>The next day - 7:45am<p>

Santana is sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast talking to her sister

"Did you get that cheque for me last night?" her sister asks

"Yeah Jade, I did" Santana replies while eating

"Ok no need to spray me with food, an answer would have sufficed" Jade says before glaring at her younger sister, not happy with being sprayed with food crumbs.

"Sorry" Santana says apologetically.

"It's fine" Jade says as she wipes the crumbs off of her top "Where is the cheque anyway?" she asks

"In the study at your desk" Santana replies

"Ok" jade says while standing up with her dishes.

"No need to thank me or anything" Santana says not happy with Jade's bad manners.

"Sorry and thank you" Jade replies

"Uh huh, I should think so too" Santana says.

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

Santana is walking through the gates of her University while talking to someone on her phone.

"Yes Quinn" Santana says annoyed

"What's with the attitude?" Quinn asks on the other end of the line.

"You're annoying me" Santana replies

"Oh I am so sorry for reminding you" Quinn says

"I'm sorry ok, I'm just stressed about my exam today" Santana says apologising.

"You'll be fine, you'll do well and you'll do well on Thursday too" Quinn says talking about her other exam in a few days.

"I hope so" Santana says, still a bit anxious about her upcoming exams

"Hey at least you only have 2 exams unlike me, I have 3" Quinn says

"Whatever it's not a competition Q" Santana says.

"I didn't say it was but I'm just going to hang up now because you really are in some mood today" Quinn says

"Good, I didn't really want to talk to you today anyway" Santana replies

"Urgh man, goodbye" Quinn says annoyed while hanging up the phone on Santana.

"Finally she gets the message" Santana says aloud.

"Huh?" Kitty, one of Santana's uni friends says.

"Oh god you gave me a fright, where did you come from?" Santana asks as her hand rests on her chest over her heart.

"Sorry" Kitty says apologetically "I came from my car, now what were you mumbling?" she asks.

"It doesn't matter" Santana says with a sigh.

"Ok" Kitty says thinking it'd best to drop it with the mood Santana seems to be in.

"So are you geared up for this exam?" Santana asks, worry evident in her voice.

"As much as I can be" Kitty replies.

"Same but I'm still crapping myself, I've done loads of studying but nothing seems to have stayed in my head" Santana says.

"I feel the same actually but we can only do our best" Kitty replies.

"I know" Santana says sighing.

* * *

><p>2 and a half hours later and the exam is officially over. Santana and kitty are walking to their cars.<p>

"Thank god that is over, that was well hard" Kitty says.

"Tell me about it" Santana replies.

"So what are you up to now?" Kitty asks.

"Going home and preparing for this next exam" Santana says not looking forward to lots more studying.

"Me too I guess although I was thinking I might have tonight off but I don't think I can afford it" Kitty says as she and Santana continue walking.

"Afford in what way, as in revision time or party time" Santana asks.

"Well both actually but I meant revision time. I don't really have a lot of money either at the moment until I get paid at work next so I can't really be going out partying or anything" Kitty says.

"I see" Santana says.

"So eh, where were you last night?" Kitty asks.

"What do you mean?" Santana answers confused.

"I called your house but no one answered" Kitty replies.

"Wait, around 4ish?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, about then" Kitty says as she nods.

"Oh I had to run an errand for Jade, I had to pick up a cheque from someone that she is catering for at the weekend" Santana replies.

"Ah right, I see" Kitty says.

"So yeah that was about it" Santana says.

"So have you got any plans this weekend once the exams are over?" Kitty asks Santana.

"Not really thought about it yet but I think I want a quiet weekend, I'm exhausted from this studying. Maybe the next again weekend I'll do something" Santana replies.

"Same, Ryder wanted to take me out but I'd rather stay home and have a relaxing time because I've been pulling all-nighters recently trying to cram in as much studying as I can" Kitty says.

"I did try that but fell asleep every time" Santana says while laughing.

They reach their cars a second or two later.

"Well here we are" Santana says as she goes over to her car.

"Yeah" Kitty says

"I'll see you soon then for the next and final exam" Santana says

"Yeah, I can't wait until Friday comes because these exams will be done" Kitty says.

"I know the feeling, anyways I'll see you soon" Santana says opening her car door.

"Yeah, see you soon" Kitty says before getting into her car.

Once they are both into their cars they head off home.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Santana and her family are sitting down to dinner<p>

"You ok sweetheart?" Santana's mom asks her.

"Who me?" Santana asks while sitting up a bit in her chair.

"Yeah, are you ok?" her mom asks again.

"I'm fine, why?" Santana asks.

"You just seem awfully quiet that's all" her mom replies.

"I'm just tired mom" Santana answers rubbing her forehead.

"Oh what girl have you been seeing this weather?" her older brother asks her.

"None, I am just tired from studying" Santana answers with a glare.

"Something you know nothing about Mario" Jade says chipping in.

"Yeah, you just kick a ball around some grass and get paid megabucks for it" Santana says.

"I'm a soccer player, it's not just kicking a ball. There's a lot to it" Mario answers

Santana's younger brother Jason laughs "Yeah it takes a lot of hard work to look up from the ball for a second to see the goals and just kick the ball" he says as he continues to laugh.

"You three can just shut up, like seriously" Mario says getting annoyed.

"That's enough" their father says "It doesn't matter what your career is, you've all work very hard to be where you are so let's not start making snide remarks about who gets paid what and who works the hardest" He continued.

"Your dad is right so let's just eat dinner" Maria says.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Pierce residence – Brittany and her family are also at dinner<p>

"I forgot to ask you sweetheart, did Maria get the cheque ok last night?" Brittany's mom asks her.

"Well it wasn't Maria who came, it was her daughter" Brittany replies while eating.

"Oh I thought Jade was working all day yesterday" Julia replies.

"It wasn't Jade, it was Santana" Brittany says while taking another forkful of her food.

"Oh right, how come" Julia asks.

"Maria's car broke down or wouldn't start or something so Jade called and asked Santana to come" Brittany answers.

"I see" Julia says while going back to eat her food.

"And did you like Santana?" Harry, Brittany's younger brother asks.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks slightly confused.

"Well you're single are you not?" Harry asks

"Yeah so" Brittany replies, wondering why that matters.

"So did you like Santana" Harry asks again.

"Harry just because I am into girls doesn't mean I need to fancy every girl I see" Brittany replies quite offended by Harry.

"So you're not attracted to her then?" Harry asks.

"I never really thought about it like that, we had a brief chat just like how anyone would be pleasant to someone they just met" Brittany answers.

"Ok, whatever" he says, dropping the matter.

"Don't you want to focus on your own love life Harry and not Britt's" Brittany's sister asks their brother to which he ignores her.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

Brittany is sitting in her room looking over some things on her laptop. Ever since Harry asked her if she liked Santana, she couldn't stop thinking about her. It was weird because she never gave it a thought and the next thing she knows Harry is mentioning her name and all she can think about is Santana. She's not repulsed by Santana or anything, she just never really thought of her in that way but now she's not so sure, maybe she does find her attractive.

_"__It's probably silly and pointless to keep thinking about Santana because she probably has a boyfriend or something, I mean chances of a good looking single girl like Santana are slim, she's probably already taken. But even if she was a lesbian I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be single so maybe I should forget about it, I'd probably never meet her again anyway" _Brittany thinks to herself.

For the rest of the night, as much as she tries to distract herself, she still can't stop thinking about Santana. From her long shiny hair to her big brown eyes to her overall smoking hot appearance, Brittany can't get her out of her mind. All her thoughts seemed to be consumed by Santana that she had lost track of time and now it's midnight. It's not like being awake at this time is so bad, it's just she has a hectic day tomorrow so it would be better if she had a good night's sleep.


	2. The Party

Chapter 2: The Party

A few days later – Friday

Santana is at home in the living room having a conversation with her sister.

"Please, I'm begging you" Jade says.

"No way Jade, it's not happening" Santana replies.

"Please" Jade begs

"Look Jade, no. My exams are done now so I want to rest or go out with my friends or something, I don't want to be stuck with you all night" Santana says angrily.

"Please, I'll pay you back" Jade begs again while taking a seat next to Santana on the couch.

"Look it's not my thing anyway Jade, just ask someone else" Santana says as she shrugs like she doesn't care.

"It's waitressing Santana, I'm not asking you to write me a ten thousand word dissertation in an hour" Jade says, growing impatient.

"If it's so easy then you can manage with a girl down so stop pestering me" Santana says.

"Please Santana, I beg you" Jade begs again.

"I said no!" Santana shouts as loud as she can.

"Please" Jade begs for a fourth time.

"No means no!" Santana shouts at the top of her voice again which causes her mom to come rushing into the room.

"What are you raising your voice at?" Maria asks.

"Her, she's bugging me" Santana says in a childish voice.

"What's going on?" Maria asks.

"One of my waitresses got sick so I am a girl down for tomorrow night so I asked Santana if she could step in for one night only for me and she wasn't having it" jade says while standing up from the couch.

"Is that it? You are raising your voice because your sister needs one favour" Maria asks Santana.

"I ain't her slave" Santana says.

"Come on Santana, its one night" Maria tries to reason.

"I don't do waitressing" Santana says cheekily.

"Are you afraid being in a fancy skirt and top would make you look too feminine?" Jade asks with a smirk.

"I am feminine" Santana states loudly. It's not like she's not into dresses and heels and all that, it's just sometimes she prefers to wear jeans and be more comfortable.

"Whatever you say honey" Jade states.

"I am" Santana says angrier. "Just because I don't dress like you doesn't make me any less of a girl".

"I didn't say that, all I said was…." Jade is cut off speaking by Santana.

"I don't care what you said, the bottom line is I'm not doing this" Santana says before heading for the door.

"Just wait a minute Santana" Maria says.

"What mom?" Santana asks sighing.

"This conversation is going nowhere at the moment so Santana why don't you just help out your sister for one night" Maria says hoping Santana can just do this one thing for Jade.

"Please Santana, it's for one night only" Jade says with a small smile. "I'll repay the favour if you wish."

"Look Jade, I already did you a favour, I collected that cheque for you at the beginning of the week" Santana sates. She really doesn't want to do this tonight because she has better things to do with her time than hang about with her sister on a Friday night.

"I know you did me a favour the other night and I am grateful, I really am, but I just need one more favour" Jade asks. She's beginning to get a little desperate now because she really needs help tonight.

"Still no I'm afraid" Santana says while leaning against the door.

"Please Santana, I don't want to let anyone down and it's a big party that I've been asked to cater" Jade says and it's true, she has only just begun her catering business so she doesn't want to let anyone done at the first hurdle.

"Well tell me who you're catering for and I might do it" Santana says intrigued as to the kind of people who might be attending.

"It's for an event for a load of people from the hospital" jade says.

"With lots of doctors?" Santana asks.

"Yeah" Jade replies.

"Then no I'm not doing it" Santana states boldly. "I am not parading about in front of a bunch of stuck up people who think they know better than the rest of us just because they can save lives."

"It's not like that" Jade states. "They'll be nurses and other staff members not just the doctors."

"There will still be arrogant know-it-all's there" Santana says getting really tired of this conversation.

"It's a party for one of the doctors who are retiring, I think the woman is taking early retirement due to health issues. Some of the staff have organised it themselves so it's not like the hospital as such" jade says. "It won't be as bad as you think Santana" Jade says hoping to change Santana's mind.

"Right" Santana says while thinking about it. She might even find it fun.

"Please, I'll tell you what to do, it's mostly just going around handing out food and stuff. Well you'll have a tray and you'll walk about with the food" Jade says describing how the night will run.

"So it's not a sit down meal?" Santana asks to clarify.

"At a party?" Jade asks. "No it's not"

"Right, ok" Santana says while still contemplating whether to do it or not.

"There'll be a food bit where we'll lay everything out but what you'll do is every now and again circulate with the trays of the food or give out champagne and stuff" Jade tells Santana.

"Fine just this once" Santana says giving in.

"Thank you" Jade smiles. "I owe you one"

"Yeah you do owe me one Jade" Santana says.

"I know so name what you want" Jade says.

"I'll need to think about it" Santana replies.

"Ok well when you know tell me" Jade states

"Don't you worry, I will" Santana says as she smiles mischievously at Jade.

* * *

><p>It's the next day and tonight Santana is helping Jade at the party she is catering. Santana and Jade are currently setting things up for the party, well technically jade is, Santana is just standing watching Jade set up all the tables which they will later put food on.<p>

"You could give me a hand you know" Jade says looking at Santana and then motioning to the table.

"Ok" Santana says with a shrug. "I'll give you a hand"

"Thank you" Jade says in relief because the tables were proving to be a nightmare to put up on her own. They were so heavy and you had to pull the legs out that were folded underneath and then turn the table up the right way.

"There you go" Santana says while standing clapping her hands.

"Oh for the love of god Santana, I meant a hand with the tables not an around of applause" jade says angrily while standing up and walking over to Santana. Santana is standing smirking.

"You just said you wanted a hand, you didn't specific in what way" Santana says trying not to laugh at Jade's face.

"Just help me, would you Santana?" Jade asks annoyed.

20 minutes later and things are looking a lot better. All the tables are set up and Jade is organising the food for later while Santana starts pouring champagne into glasses for the guests. Just as they are doing that Mr and Mrs Pierce walk over.

"Everything looks like it's going well Jade" Julia Pierce says.

"Thanks, it seems to be going fine so far" jade says with a smile. "Oh this is my sister, Santana. She's just helping me tonight since one of my waitresses called in sick."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Santana" Julia says smiling politely.

"You too" Santana says returning the smile.

"I heard you met Brittany the other night" Jack Pierce says.

"Yeah" Santana says smiling "I did meet Brittany."

"She apologises about the other night, there seemed to be a little confusion" Jack says.

"Yeah, but it's ok" Santana says smiling. "I thought I was collecting the money from you or your wife and Brittany thought my mom was coming so we just got confused."

"Well Brittany apologises anyway" Jack says.

"It's fine, tell her I said it's ok" Santana says with a smile. She can't stop smiling at hearing Brittany's name.

"We will" Jack smiles "Anyway we will leave you two girls to get on with things."

Jack and Julia then leave and go over to meet some other guests.

Santana hits Jade on the arm earning a glare. "What was that?" Jade asks while rubbing her arm.

"You didn't tell me this was the party that I paid for the other night" Santana says.

"Ok first of all, you didn't pay for it, you collected the money that Mr and Mrs Pierce paid me to cater the party. And furthermore why would I tell you who I was catering for, what difference would it make?" Jade asks.

Santana completely ignores the question and asks her own question "Do you think she'll be here?"

"Who?" Jade asks confused.

"Brittany, obviously" Santana states as if it were indeed obvious.

"I very much doubt it, you do remember this party is for hospital staff don't you?" Jade asks.

"Yeah but her parents are here" Santana reasons.

"Yes but Santana, her parents organised the party for a colleague of theirs. This isn't some family do" Jade states.

"Oh" Santana says looking defeated.

Jade picks up on her sadness "Did you want to meet Brittany again?" Jade asks with a smirk.

"I'm not really bothered" Santana says casually even though she is desperate to see Brittany again. Brittany is all she has thought about the past few days and she is longing to meet her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party is just about at an end. Everyone seemed to love the food and a few people even took home one of jade's business cards so that if they ever had a party or something then they could book her to cater. Jade was delighted with the success, even more so with the fact that Santana managed to behave and not say a bad word to anyone. Jade was nervous she'd lose it with one of the guests who seemed a bit picky with some of the food but it turned out fine and Santana acted calmly.

Most of all the guests are away home now except those who volunteered to help Mr and Mrs Pierce tidy up. Jade and Santana are still there collecting all their dishes and putting the leftovers into Jade's van as Santana decided whatever was left she would claim since she didn't eat much dinner.

"Are you two ok for a ride home or do you want me to call you a cab or something?" Jade asks Jack and Julia.

"We're ok dear, our daughter is picking us up soon" Julia replies.

"Ok, no problem" Jade says before turning to Santana who seems to have just pinched her arm. "What is it Santana?" she asks.

"Do you think I'll get a chance to see Brittany if she's picking them up" Santana asks in a whisper.

"They have two daughters so how do you know its Brittany that is coming?" Jade asks.

"Oh shit" Santana says rather loudly causing everyone left in the room to look round. "Uh, sorry" Santana says embarrassingly.

"You're lucky just about everyone is away home or that might just have ruined the party" Jade says annoyed.

"Sorry" Santana says apologetically.

"Look its fine now can you just finish loading up the van" jade asks and Santana nods before taking some of the stuff outside.

10 minutes later Jade and Santana are getting sat down in the van to go home.

"Maybe you should double check you haven't left anything, in fact I'll check for you" Santana says while unbuckling her seat belt.

"No Santana" Jade says with a laugh. "I know your game but we're not hanging around any longer, I know for a fact I have everything so I'm afraid we are going home."

"But what about the….?" Santana begins to ask before getting cut off by Jade.

"I know you are only saying this so we can wait around a little longer and see if Brittany comes but enough time has passed so we're going home" Jade says as she starts up the engine.

"Actually I'm just going to use the bathroom before we set off" Santana says while opening the car door.

"Santana we live 5 minutes away, I am sure you can hold it in" Jade says.

"No I really can't" Santana says while putting one foot out of the car.

"Uh fine" Jade says annoyed. "Just hurry up will you?"

Santana rushes out of the car and heads back inside to the bathrooms. A second later and Jade just remembers that she did actually leave something, she has left her purse sitting on the worktop of the room they used to store all the food earlier so she quickly gets out the van and runs inside.

"Everything ok?" Julia asks.

"I left my purse through there" Jade says while walking towards them. "Can I just run and get it?"

"Of course, on you go" Julia says.

Jade comes back a second later with her purse. "I'll be leaving now" she says with a smile.

"No problem, thanks again for tonight" Julia says

"You're welcome, oh Santana just went to the bathrooms at the entrance there so she won't be a minute" Jade says.

"That's no problem, our daughter isn't here yet to get us so we won't be locking up just yet" Julia says.

"Oh ok, well goodnight" Jade says and both Jack and Julia says goodnight back.

Just as Jade is exiting the building, two blonde girls walk past her in the parking lot so she smiles politely at them and they smile back. Unbeknownst to her one of them was Brittany but since she hasn't met Brittany before she didn't know that was who it was so she carried on walking.

A minute or so later and Santana joins her in the van.

"Have you seen Brittany yet" is the first thing Santana says as she sits down.

"No" Jade replies.

"Maybe it was the other daughter then" Santana says sadly with a bit of sigh.

"Well I was just inside because I forgot my purse and Julia said no one was here for them yet" Jade says while starting up the car.

"See I told you, you might have forgotten something" Santana says smartly.

"I know you said that but we both know you didn't actually think I had forgot something, you just wanted to wait to see if we could see Brittany" Jade says while putting her seatbelt on.

"Whatever" Santana says as she turns in her seat. "Surely if we wait another minute someone is bound to turn up for them" Santana says while looking around the empty parking lot.

"We're going home for sure now" Jade says while pulling out of the parking space.

"No please wait a second" Santana begs.

"No, now sit properly so I can see" Jade says trying to see where she is going past Santana jumping about in her seat.

As they slowly pull away Jade notices Mr and Mrs Pierce walking with the two blonde girls she saw a second or so ago.

"Wait, one of those girls must be Brittany" she says while driving slowly.

"Where?" Santana shouts rather loudly getting excited.

"Getting into that car over there" jade says as she drives past.

"Oh shit, I missed it" Santana says as she punches the side of the seat.

"Calm down would you?" jade says while laughing.

"How could I miss her go inside?" Santana says sadly. "You said no one was there yet when you were in so how could I miss anyone walk past because it must have been like a second ago and I was looking frantically too" Santana leans back in the chair putting her hand over her forehead.

"Actually I did see two blonde haired girls walk past me but obviously I've never met Brittany before so I don't know what she looks like so I didn't really put two and two together but now I'm thinking it was Brittany and her sister" Jade says worried that Santana will get mad.

"Are you stupid?" Santana shrieks.

"I'm sorry ok" jade says quietly.

"Sometimes Jade your sorry's aren't good enough" Santana says angrily.

"Look Santana if you want to see her again just go to her door, you know where she lives" Jade says.

"I'm not doing that" Santana says.

"Ok don't then" Jade says as she continues to drive home.

"This is your fault, I could have saw Brittany again tonight but oh no Jade can't have that can she?" Santana says annoyed.

"Give it a rest Santana, if you really wanted to see her you could go to her house so you're obviously not that desperate to see her again" Jade says.

The remainder of the journey is silent and when they get home they still don't even utter a word to one another, they just head to their rooms. As soon as Santana goes to her room she gets changed and gets into bed. All she can think about is her missed opportunity to see Brittany again. She even falls asleep thinking of Brittany even though they've only met once and barely talked that much.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later and Santana and Brittany have yet to meet each other again. Santana has often thought about going to the Pierce's house and asking if Brittany was there but she was always too scared when the time came. Tonight Santana is helping Jade cater another party as one of the waitresses was out sick again.<p>

"I cannot believe I am helping you again, how did this happen?" Santana asks as she and Jade head into the venue where the party is being held. They are here before everyone else so they can get set up properly before the guests arrive.

"You love me and I'm your favourite sister so that's why you're doing it again" Jade replies with a smile.

"I'm your only sister" Santana states before glaring at one of the band members. It turns out one of them accidentally walked into Santana and their guitar hit her on the back.

"Whatever" Jade replies to Santana's statement.

"No but seriously what is with that waitress" Santana says annoyed. "Does she just think she can come and go as she pleases and I'll pick up the fall for her? Does she not realise this isn't my job, I do actually have a job and go to uni?"

"Santana it's not about you. The girl doesn't even know you so stop acting as if you're doing her a massive favour when you're not. Now if you really don't want to be here then go home, I'll just have to work with a waitress less" Jade states.

"Sorry, I'll shut up" Santana says honestly. "I'll stop being annoying."

"Ok" Jade smiles. "Anyway let's get the table set up to put some of the food on" Jade says while starting to set up the table.

"Yeah" Santana replies.

They continue to set up the table and sort the food while chatting for the next ten minutes.

"So whose 19th is it tonight?" Santana asks while folding napkins.

"Do you remember the woman who was organising the catering for that hospital do thing a few weekends ago, mom knows her" Jade asks.

"Julia Pierce aka Brittany's mom?" Santana asks to clarify.

"Yeah Brittany's mom" Jade says and there is a slight silence.

"Ok so who is 19 then, I'm assuming it's not Julia" Santana asks after the few seconds of silence.

"Sorry. It's Brittany's birthday" Jade says and a massive smile glows across Santana's face.

"This is awesome" Santana says smiling brightly. "I might finally meet Brittany again" Santana continues to smile until suddenly she starts to panic.

"What's wrong?" Jade asks noticing the panic across her sister's face.

"God Jade, why didn't tell me sooner?" Santana asks while glaring. "I'm not even dressed the best, she'll take one look at me and run a mile" she looks down at her clothes and back to Jade. "You really should have told me and I could have put more effort into how I look, you might just have ruined all this for me now."

Jade laughs at Santana's state of panic "Will you relax?"

"Relax? How can I?" Santana asks.

"If Brittany is a decent girl then she won't care what you look like plus you look fine anyway" Jade replies.

"Yes fine Jade, not smoking hot. Fine will not score me the girl I want whereas smoking hot would definitely get me on track" Santana says.

"Santana you will be fine now can you continue what you were doing please because time is going on and I need all this stuff prepared before any of the guests arrive?" Jade asks while rushing about trying to set everything up.

"Yeah, sorry" Santana apologises.

"Hey do you want to see the cake I made?" Jade asks while walking to the kitchen area.

"Sure" Santana says as she follows her sister.

"Do you like it?" Jade asks while lifting the lid on the white box that contains the cake.

"Yeah, that looks really good Jade" Santana says genuinely with a smile.

"Thanks" Jade says, smiling back.

"So you're making cakes now as well as food then?" Santana asks.

"Yeah. I thought initially I would do cakes as well because I didn't think I would get very much catering gigs but now I've sort of shot myself in the foot because I've got a lot of orders now and catering gigs" Jade says.

"Oh right" Santana says understanding Jade's dilemma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone has arrived at Brittany's party now including family as well as all of her friends. She has spent most of the first half an hour catching up with everyone and receiving gifts from people. Brittany parents are now having talking to Jade to make sure everything is going ok.

"Does everything look ok or is there anything else you want me to do?" Jade asks as she finishes laying out the plates of food.

"Yes it looks amazing" Julia says with a smile. "Although no offence but I think it will be wasted presentation wise on Brittany's friends because they'll just grab something and eat it" Julia says laughing.

"That's ok as long as they like the food" Jade says.

"I'm sure they will" Julia replies.

"Ok" Jade says smiling. "Oh I have my sister helping me again tonight."

"So I see, how are you Santana?" Julia asks politely except Santana isn't paying attention, she is too busy looking around frantically to see if she can see Brittany. Jade has to nudge her to get her attention.

"Santana, Julia was talking to you" Jade says slightly embarrassed at Santana ignoring the woman.

"Oh uh, sorry" Santana smiles. "I was pre-occupied."

"It's ok but anyways I'll leave you both to it" Julia smiles and walks off.

"That was rude Santana" Jade scolds her. "I was very embarrassed."

"I said I was sorry" Santana says before quickly changing the topic "Hey have you seen Brittany yet?"

"No I haven't" Jade replies.

"I hope I see her soon" Santana says worried that she might not see Brittany.

"I am pretty sure you'll see her Santana, don't worry" Jade says laughing. "It is her party after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party is well underway now and everyone is having fun. Jade, Santana and the other waitresses are busy making sure all the food is laid out and there is more when one tray is finished. Brittany is elsewhere laughing and joking with her friends.

"So how are you liking the party so far?" Tina asks Brittany.

"Yeah it's good but obviously we need to be a little more reserved at times since my family is here too but apart from that it's fun" Brittany answers.

"We should all arrange another party sometime for just us and other friends, no parents or anything" Mike suggests.

"Yeah and plenty of liquor" Puck mentions.

"Oh yeah we totally should" Brittany says excited about the prospect of a proper party to celebrate her birthday and not one with family.

"Can I just say this food is amazing, I could literally eat the whole tray here but I'm on a diet so I won't bother" Rachel says.

"Why are you dieting, you don't need to" Brittany asks with concern.

"I want to fit into my dress better for the shows next month" Rachel replies, talking about the performances she has in the show that her she is currently working on.

"Rachel seriously you don't need to diet" Brittany says seriously.

"Matt says that too but I have to disagree" Rachel says. Matt is her boyfriend of a year who was in her group of friends in high school.

They are all silent for a second enjoying the food that is circulating the room until Brittany breaks the silence.

"Is that…." Brittany starts off while looking over to the table that has more food on it.

"What?" Rachel asks confused as to what Brittany is talking about.

"Nothing sorry, I was talking to myself" Brittany answers while still staring over towards the table. "Actually I have to do something so I'll be back in a minute ok" Brittany says while walking off.

The fire escape door is open at the other end of the hall to let the air in and let people go out if they want some fresh air so Brittany decides to go outside. To be honest though it's not to get air, it's because something or rather someone has captured her attention. When she gets outside she sees a brunette girl lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh naughty" Brittany says smiling.

Santana turns around quickly to see who was speaking and her face lights up when she sees Brittany. "I know" she answers, talking about the cigarette.

"Hard night?" Brittany asks, still smiling

"Something like that" Santana answers. "You smoke" she asks holding out the cigarette packet towards Brittany.

Brittany shakes her head "No."

"Good, it's bad for you" Santana says putting the packet back into her pocket. "I was going to offer you one if you did though" she says.

"Right" Brittany laughs.

"What?" Santana asks smiling.

"Nothing" Brittany says smiling. "It was just cute how you asked if I smoke and I said no and then you said good because it's bad for you.

"Oh right" Santana says smiling.

"It's Santana isn't it?" Brittany asks smiling.

"Yeah" Santana replies smiling, her heart beating ten times faster.

"Remember me huh?" Brittany asks.

"Of course" she replies smiling. "Oh happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks" Brittany says returning the smile. "So do you work for your sister then?"

"No, I'm just helping" she answers.

"Oh right" Brittany says.

"I'm actually at uni; first year" Santana says.

"Oh me too" Brittany smiles.

"What are you studying?" Santana asks.

"Music, dance and drama" Brittany replies.

"You're joking" Santana smiles "Me too"

"Awesome" Brittany says smiling back.

The two girls talk for a while more about college and other related topics. It turns out Santana wants to transfer to the university Brittany is at as she doesn't like going to her current university. After boring themselves with college talk, they end up talking about more personal things and getting to know one another.

"So how's your birthday? Having a good time?" Santana asks Brittany.

"As good a time as I can have" Brittany says sadly.

"Could something have made it better?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, maybe" Brittany answers.

"Oh right, what?" Santana asks.

"A girl" Brittany says with a sigh. "I'm single right now so it'd be nicer to celebrate my 19th with someone but hey ho it's not to be" she says shrugging.

Santana starts smiling "You're into girls?"

"Eh…yeah" Brittany answers confused.

"Me too" Santana says smiling brightly.

"So you're a lesbian then?" Brittany asks to make sure she heard right.

"No" Santana says and Brittany's face deflates. "I'm a guy who likes girls" she finishes sarcastically.

"Alright chill out" Brittany smiles earning a smile back from Santana. "Anyway though, I'll just need to celebrate my 19th with friends and family."

"My 19th was last month and I was single, I know how you feel" Santana replies empathetically.

"Do you want a drink? We can be miserable for a moment together" Brittany asks smiling, hoping Santana will say yes.

"Sure why not, Jade can last without me for 5 minutes" Santana says smiling

"Ok cool" Brittany says before heading for the door. "Follow me then" she says smiling to which Santana follows her inside after putting her cigarette out.

They go inside and get a drink, unfortunately it's non-alcoholic as Brittany's parents didn't allow any of the younger ones alcohol since they're under twenty-one. They are standing at the bar area drinking their soft drinks while chatting.

"Do you like the food then?" Santana asks causing Brittany to laugh loudly "What?"

"I'm sorry, I just feel everyone keeps asking me that" Brittany says as she begins to calm down from laughing so hard.

"Oh, sorry" Santana says not feeling particularly good being laughed at.

"It's ok, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situation" Brittany says smiling

Santana nods "Ok"

"But yes I do, the food is really nice" Brittany says.

"Cool. Did you like the mini cupcakes because I helped my sister make them?" Santana asks.

"I did but now I like them even more knowing you made them" Brittany says throwing Santana a wink.

"Uh…cool" Santana says blushing.

"Do you get nervous around me or something?" Brittany asks smiling.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Santana asks quickly as if it's a silly thing to ask.

Brittany smiles "Because you look nervous when I smile or wink at you. You almost crapped your panties when I touched your shoulder a second ago" Brittany says laughing slightly.

"No I almost crapped my panties because I thought you were going to push me off the stool. I didn't have you down as a touchy feely person so it surprised me when you put your hand on my shoulder" Santana states as if it's obvious.

"Sorry, I can be a little over familiar shall we say" Brittany says apologetically.

"Its fine, I didn't mind. Like I say I just thought you were going to push me or something but if I knew you weren't then I wouldn't have looked so surprised" Santana says.

"Ok whatever you say" Brittany says not completely believing that Santana isn't nervous.

"I-Uh…I'm just going to the bathroom" Santana says.

"Me too actually, I was just about to say I needed to go and touch up my makeup" Brittany replies.

"Oh, ok. We can go together then" Santana says nervously.

"What are you nervous about now?" Brittany asks with a laugh.

"I'm not nervous, you need to give up this thought about me being nervous because I'm not" Santana states slightly annoyed.

"Wow, you're hot when you're angry" Brittany says in a flirtatious manner.

"Uh…I gotta go to the bathroom" Santana says walking ahead of Brittany.

_*Man she is so cute*_ Brittany thinks to herself while following Santana.

Once they get to the bathroom Brittany goes straight over to the mirrors and starts touching up her makeup. Santana meanwhile goes into one of the bathroom stalls. She really doesn't know what to do because on the one hand she is desperate for the toilet but on the other hand Brittany is right outside the cubicle so she doesn't want to embarrass herself or let Brittany hear her using the toilet.

A few minutes later "Are you alright in there?" Brittany shouts over to the stall Santana is in.

"Uh…yeah I'm fine" Santana says trying to use the toilet as quietly as she can.

"You've been in there a while, are you sure?" Brittany asks.

"Yes I'm fine" Santana snaps back getting frustrated because there's nothing worse than talking through a toilet door.

Brittany laughs "Ok snappy, calm down" Brittany says.

"Look I'm not being funny but can we not talk right now, it's really weird" Santana says.

"Talking is weird" Brittany asks.

"For heaven's sake Brittany shut up while I pee." It's out of Santana's mouth before she can stop it. She didn't mean to sound so harsh or talk about peeing when this is only the second time she has met Brittany but she was really frustrated.

"Calm down Santana, I'm sorry" Brittany says while laughing.

Eventually Santana comes out of the bathroom stall and goes over to the sink and washes her hands. There is an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Awkward" Santana sings quietly.

Brittany laughs "You do realise saying awkward makes it more awkward right?"

Santana laughs "Oh whatever"

"It's only awkward because you made it awkward, maybe if you hadn't of shouted at me it wouldn't be awkward" Brittany says jokingly.

"I didn't shout at you, you were just making me frustrated" Santana says.

"Well I apologise" Brittany says sincerely.

"It's ok" Santana replies.

"So what was taking you so long if you don't mind me asking, you must have been in there for ages" Brittany says.

"I do mind you asking and what is it with you asking people their bathroom habits?" Santana states.

"I don't want to know anyone's bathroom habits, I was just asking what took you so long" Brittany says.

"That is asking someone about their bathroom habits so let's quit this discussion right now" Santana says.

"So you weren't embarrassed to go to the toilet with someone in the room?" Brittany asks.

"No" *_How does she know?* _

"You were weren't you?" Brittany asks while smirking.

"Look can we not talk about this anymore, it's really weird and uncomfortable. I wouldn't even talk to my friends about the bathroom never mind someone I have only met twice" Santana says getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Ok fine, but just for the record I had a thought you would be embarrassed but you don't have to be if you were" Brittany tells Santana honestly.

"Ok" Santana smiles.

"So" Brittany starts "What does a girl like you normally do on a Saturday night?" she asks with a smile.

"Depends really" Santana says casually.

"Is a smoking hot girl like yourself free any Saturday nights?" Brittany asks.

"Like I say it depends" Santana says with a smirk.

"Do you like playing hard to get or is my flirtatious looks not coming across correctly?" Brittany asks.

"Oh no, trust me you are definitely throwing me some seriously flirty looks but the thing is I'm not easy. It takes a really special person to make me happy you know?" Santana says smirking.

"Who says I want to make you happy? Maybe I just want to kiss you since it's my birthday? Maybe I couldn't care less about you?" Brittany says with a smirk. "I might just want to use you".

Santana's smirks turns to a frown pretty quickly and Brittany notices.

"Relax I am joking" Brittany says smiling.

"Joking about all of it or just the using me part?" Santana asks.

"Well I do want to kiss you" Brittany says inching closer to Santana "I definitely don't want to use you and I most certainly want to make you happy".

"I see" Santana says blushing.

Brittany closes the gap between them even further "Do you find me hot Santana?" she asks and Santana can feel her breath on her face.

Santana gulps nervously and nods her head before whispering quietly "Yeah".

"Do you want to kiss me?" Brittany asks.

Santana looks directly into Brittany's eyes and sees how serious she is. "Yeah" she says quietly again.

"I want to kiss you" Brittany says seriously.

"You're not messing with me, you really want to kiss me?" Santana asks quietly, almost vulnerably.

Brittany nods "Yeah so much".

After a split second they both lean in at the same time and tilt their heads. Unfortunately they both tilt their heads to the same side ending in them knocking their foreheads together.

"Ouch" Santana says as she pulls away.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asks with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Santana says rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Try again?" Brittany asks to which Santana nods.

They both then lean in slowly again and tilt their heads, however they both tilt them to the opposite side as last time ending in them knocking heads again.

"Jeez, for the love of god" Santana says while rubbing her head again.

"Are you ok this time?" Brittany asks while laughing.

"Yeah" Santana says annoyed.

"How about…" Brittany starts off slowly before just going in for the kill and attaching her lips to Santana's. Santana is quite taken aback and pulls away. "What's wrong?" Brittany asks.

"Nothing sorry, I was just surprised" Santana says before swallowing hard "You kiss really well".

Brittany smiles "Thanks. I thought I should just go for it to save getting nervous again about which way to go".

"Um…you can do it again if you want" Santana says nervously.

"I might just do that" Brittany says as she continues to smile.

A second later and Brittany leans in towards Santana again and kisses her which prompts Santana to kiss her back. They kiss for a few second lightly on the lips before Brittany deepens it and puts her hands on either side of Santana's neck. Santana then puts her hands on Brittany's hips and squeezes them lightly as the kiss deepens even more.

Eventually they pull away from the kiss to get some air and Brittany smiles brightly at Santana. "Best birthday kiss ever" she states.

"Is that so?" Santana smiles back.

"Well maybe not the best so perhaps we should try again" Brittany says smiling.

"Yeah you're probably right" Santana says while leaning in. She takes charge this time and kisses Brittany deeply while placing her hands on Brittany's hips again. A few seconds later and Brittany puts her arms round Santana's neck bringing them even closer together. They continue to kiss for the next few minutes.


	3. Another Party

Chapter 3: Another Party

Santana slowly pulls away from the kiss and smiles. They still have their arms round one another as Santana pulls away.

"Do you know what makes this even more fun?" Santana asks smirking.

"What?" Brittany asks smiling back at Santana.

"The fact it's going to piss my sister of" Santana says still smirking. "She's probably super busy out there and needs my help but I'm too busy myself right now."

"Too right you are" Brittany says as she also smirks.

Santana smiles and Brittany leans in and kisses her. They continue to make out for the next few minutes. Brittany then moves her hands slowly down from Santana's neck to her butt and squeezes it.

"Oh god" Santana moans while gripping Brittany's sides even tighter.

"You sound so sexy when you moan" Brittany says through the kiss.

After a few minutes Brittany starts to kiss Santana even deeper and inserts her tongue into Santana's mouth. She licks the roof of Santana's mouth earning a moan before sucking on Santana's tongue. Santana cannot do anything apart from moan and squeeze at Brittany's hips. Brittany then lifts Santana's skirt up and squeezes at Santana's butt again over her panties. As the kissing continues Brittany becomes bolder and slides her fingers under the material of the edge of Santana's panties so her fingers connect with her skin on her butt.

Santana pulls away from the kiss again. "Steady on, we've only just met" Santana says with a smile

"I met you ages ago" Brittany says smiling back.

"Yes but this is only our second meeting even though we met a few weeks back" Santana says still smiling. "We've only really got to know one another tonight so I don't think we need to move too fast."

"Look is it such a crime that I think you're so hot?" Brittany asks smirking.

"Not really I guess" Santana replies hesitantly.

"Ok so can't we just go back to kissing?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah we can kiss but that wasn't all we were doing a second ago. I don't mind kissing but that was too much" Santana says taking a breath. "You were just squeezing my butt and roaming your hands all over me."

"Ok so you don't want me to do that?" Brittany asks to clarify.

"It's not like I don't like it, it's just I don't think we should when we have only basically just met" Santana says.

"I don't see the problem because I'm hot, you're hot but I hear what you're saying" Brittany replies.

"Ok, good" Santana says letting out a breath.

"I don't know many 19 year olds that'd just want to kiss" Brittany says.

"You shouldn't judge people and their decisions you know" Santana replies while glaring.

"I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't judge you" Brittany says sincerely.

"Look it's not that I don't want to like I said but I just don't think we have to go any further than kissing tonight. We barely know one another but if we met again and I knew you more then we don't have to stop at kiss" Santana says.

"Ok, that's fine. I get it" Brittany replies.

"Ok" Santana says nodding.

"It would be mean though if you didn't kiss me again since it is my birthday and all" Brittany says with a smile.

"Yeah you're right" Santana says while smiling back. She then leans in and kisses Brittany.

Several minutes later

Brittany walks out of the bathroom looking sheepish and adjusting her pony tail. Santana comes out of the bathroom a minute later than Brittany and heads over to Jade. It's not that they did much other than kissing, it's just with the time they were spent in a bathroom alone it could look like they were doing something else so both look a little guilty.

"Where on earth have you been?" Jade asks disappointedly. She has been doing most of the work while Santana was in the bathroom with Brittany.

"Bathroom" Santana replies as if it's obvious. "I ate one of the sausage rolls a while ago and it went right through me, I tell you I think they've game me food poisoning or something" Santana says in a way to annoy Jade.

"Excuse me I made those" Jade says annoyed.

"I know" Santana replies while smirking at Jade.

"Well they wouldn't have gave you food poisoning I can assure you" Jade says while glaring. "I went through all the correct hygiene procedures etc. so they can't have poisoned you."

"I'm telling you Jade, I was in that bathroom for a while because of your food" Santana says pretending to be unimpressed with Jade's lack of food safety.

"Look stop, I don't want to hear about that" Jade says before walking away causing Santana to laugh.

At the other end of the hall is Brittany and her friends. She has just walked over to them after being in the bathroom for a while with Santana. As she approached them they were all staring at her presumably wondering where she had been all that time.

"And where were you?" Artie asks.

"Uh…I was in the bathroom" Brittany replies with a smile.

"What, all this time?" Tina asks.

"Yeah but I was fixing my makeup and stuff plus I got talking to one of my cousins" Brittany replies while still smiling so no one can see she is lying.

"Oh right. I see" Tina says understanding why Brittany took so long.

For the next good while everyone enjoys the party and has fun. Brittany is mostly hanging out with her friends and dancing and having lots of fun while Santana has been helping Jade the whole time since she last saw Brittany. At one point Santana was carrying a tray of food around and handing some out for the guests when Brittany caught her eye from the side. Once Brittany saw Santana looking at her she threw her an adorable smile and then blew her an air kiss causing Santana to blush really bad. She then ended up colliding with the table when she didn't see where she was going because she was too busy staring at Brittany. Brittany found it all rather amusing and adorable at the same time however Santana was extremely mortified and walked off as quickly as she could.

Apart from Santana's little incident with the table nothing much else happened that night; everyone just seemed to have a really good time. Mostly all the guest have left now and everything is getting cleared up. Santana and Jade are tiding the dishes away and putting them into the van like they always do at the end of the night.

"Santana I'm ready when you are" Jade says standing by the entrance to the hall getting ready to leave.

"I'm almost ready I just want to quickly ask Brittany something" Santana says as she starts walking over to Mr and Mrs Pierce.

"Not this again" Jade sighs.

"No I just need to ask something real quick so wait in the van for me" Santana says as she continues to walk over.

"Fine" Jade replies while carrying the last of their things to the van.

"Uh-Excuse me" Santana says to Julia.

"Everything ok" Julia says with a smile.

"Yeah I just…" Santana says really quickly and nervously causing Julia to laugh. "Sorry, what I am trying to ask is have you seen Brittany."

"Oh she went home with some of her friends. The girls are staying over at our house tonight so they're having a bit of a girls' night" Julia replies.

"Oh" Santana says sadly while frowning.

"Was it urgent because I can pass on a message if you want?" Julia asks Santana.

"No it wasn't urgent, just um…tell her…..in fact don't tell her anything, its ok" Santana says before walking off.

*_I didn't even get her number or anything, how am I supposed to speak to her again. She said she'd give me her phone number and we could meet up or something again but now she's gone and I don't have any way to contact her…Actually that's a lie, I do know where she stays so I could contact her there but it might be a little weird just rocking up to her house and asking if she's there.* _Santana thought to herself as she walked back outside to the van.

"Hey, did you talk to her?" Jade asks as Santana gets sat down and puts her seatbelt on.

"No" Santana says sadly.

"How come, did you chicken out?" Jade asks with a smirk.

"She wasn't there ok so don't make a fool of me, I'm not in the mood" Santana says while leaning her head against the widow as Jade starts up the van and drives off back home. Jade was about to ask why she wasn't there but decided against it as Santana didn't seem up for talking anymore.

They arrive home shortly later and Santana walks straight into the house completely silent while Jade struggles with carrying everything. As soon as Santana is inside she goes straight to her room, not even bothering to say hello to her parents. She pretty much spends the rest of the night locked away in her room feeling sorry for herself and watching crappy TV.

* * *

><p>It's the next day and Santana is still feeling really crappy about Brittany going home and not even getting her number. Her two best friends Quinn and Mercedes are coming over to hang out but to be honest Santana isn't in the mood for socialising. She'd much rather just stay in bed and sulk but Quinn and Mercedes were having none of that so they insisted they'd come over.<p>

As soon as Quinn and Mercedes arrive they head on upstairs to Santana's room after Jade let them in. Santana was too sad to even bring herself to answer the door so Jade ended up answering the doorbell. Currently Quinn and Mercedes are chatting with one another sitting on the couch that is in the room while Santana sits on her bed hugging on of her cushions.

"What is wrong with you?" Mercedes asks.

"Nothing" Santana mumbles.

"We are not having one word answers, we are here for a catch up i.e. we want to hear you converse with us not give us one word answers" Quinn replies slightly annoyed at Santana's antics.

"Whatever Quinn" Santana says sadly.

"Seriously what is wrong?" Mercedes asks again.

"I said nothing ok so can we leave it?" Santana asks, desperate to not talk about her issues.

"No we can't leave it" Mercedes says while standing up and going over to the bed. "There must be something really big that's wrong that has made you not want to hang out with us."

"I just don't want to talk about it" Santana says, still clutching at the cushion.

"Sometimes talking helps" Quinn says before joining both Santana and Mercedes on the bed. Santana is now sitting in the middle of the two of them on the bed.

"I'm just mortified" Santana says sighing.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asks.

"Last night was just so humiliating, I just want to cry of embarrassment" Santana replies while throwing her head back against the headboard on the bed.

"Honey what happened?" Quinn asks.

"I got rejected by this smoking hot girl" Santana says quietly.

"Oh honey, come here" Quinn says while opening her arms to give Santana a hug to make her feel better.

"Wait a second, where were you last night?" Mercedes asks while sitting up a bit more. "You said you couldn't hang out with us but now I've heard you have been out and about getting girls."

"No it's not like that" Santana says while accepting Quinn's hug. "I was helping Jade cater a party last night so I couldn't hang out with you guys but then I ran into this amazing girl at the party and we got talking and stuff."

"Oh I see" Mercedes says.

"Who was the girl?" Quinn asks.

"Well you remember that girl I told you about a few weeks back that I met when I was collecting money for Jade?" Santana asks her two best friends.

"Bethany?" Mercedes asks.

"Her name is Brittany" Santana snaps, angry that Mercedes couldn't even remember her name correctly.

"Alright, don't snap" Mercedes says laughing. "It was a slight slip up, no harm done."

"Well no one should ever forget Brittany's name, she's too amazing" Santana says.

"Wow, you have it bad for her" Mercedes says smirking.

"Look can I finish my story or what?" Santana asks getting annoyed.

"Yes, of course" Mercedes says.

"So anyway it was actually Brittany's birthday last night that Jade was catering for" Santana says.

"Oh so Brittany knocked you back then once you asked her out?" Mercedes asks.

"Look am I telling a story here or are you making one up for yourself" Santana snaps.

"What is wrong with you?" Quinn asks laughing. She is rather amused at Santana's reaction when they are talking about Brittany. She finds it cute that Santana seems so interested in Brittany. The words that come out of Santana mouth might sound harsh but the tone she says them in isn't even in the least intimidating, it's so quiet and calm sounding.

"I just want to tell my friends about my most humiliating moment ever and I want them to give me some compassion but they don't seem to give a crap about how I am feeling right now" Santana rushes her answer out in one breath.

"We're listening now, we'll give you some sympathy" Mercedes says.

"Ok" Santana replies while taking a breath.

"We are sorry so continue" Quinn says.

"Ok well basically Brittany rejected me last night and I am mortified" Santana says sighing.

"So how did she reject you?" Quinn asks. "Did you ask her out and she said no?"

"No what happened was that I was outside having a cigarette…" Santana starts off but is interrupted.

"You really have to stop smoking Santana" Quinn says disgusted with the fact Santana continues to smoke despite how bad it is for people. "You do realise that smoking causes lots of different problems, I mean from cancers to atherosclerosis to whatever else."

"Enough about the health lecture, we're not talking about that right now" Santana says annoyed.

"Sorry, it just gets to me that you smoke, it's just so harmful" Quinn says.

"Quinn, enough!" Santana says.

"Sorry" Quinn replies apologetically.

"So anyways I was outside smoking when Brittany came out so a long story short we got to talking and then went for a drink and talked some more" Santana says before taking a breath. "So after we got a drink I said I was going to the bathroom so as I proceeded to go, Brittany said she'd come too, to fix her makeup so we both went."

"Ok, we're following" Quinn says.

"So after I used the facilities and whatnot we ended up kissing and…" Santana says before being rudely cut off once again.

"Oh goodness she pulled away from you just as she kissed didn't she?" Quinn asks.

"No now stop interrupting me, I wasn't done" Santana snaps for a third time.

"Sorry, continue" Quinn replies.

"Ok so we kissed for a little bit and then she sort of touched my butt" Santana says.

"It doesn't sound like you were rejected" Mercedes states while laughing.

"Well I wasn't at the moment" Santana replies.

"Well when then?" Quinn asks. It seems to be taking an awful long time for Santana to get to the point so Quinn is becoming confused and irritated.

"Well everything was fine in the bathroom, we kissed a bit more and stuff before we both left" Santana states.

"Santana that isn't rejection, what the hell are you talking about?" Quinn is getting even more irritated now because she just doesn't understand what Santana is talking about.

"No it wasn't in the bathroom that she rejected me as such" Santana states.

"Then when?" Mercedes asks, she is now getting irritated too.

"It was later that night because when I went to find her I couldn't and I didn't have her number. She said we'd talk later that night and we could swap numbers so when I went to find her to get her number, it turns out she was already away home" Santana says all in one breath.

"Oh for goodness sake Santana, that's not rejection" Quinn says.

"Yeah, that's just avoidance" Mercedes says falling over in laughter.

"Wait do you actually think she wanted to avoid me?" Santana asks concerned that she frightened Brittany away.

"No I don't think so, I think she just genuinely forgot to swap numbers" Quinn replies before glaring at Mercedes. Mercedes can't help but find it funny that Brittany might be avoiding Santana but she doesn't mean to laugh in a bad way because Santana is one of her best friends.

"She probably couldn't get away from you quick enough last night" Mercedes says still laughing.

"That's enough" Quinn snaps. "Don't laugh at her!"

"I'm sorry ok. I just find it really hard not to with her carrying on, I very much doubt it was rejection" Mercedes says trying not to laugh anymore. "It certainly didn't sound like rejection if she actually made out with her and felt her up."

"So what was it then, why did she not give me her number?" Santana asks with a frown.

"She probably just forgot or something. I very much doubt she is avoiding you" Mercedes says.

"So she didn't reject me then?" Santana asks.

"I don't think she did, I mean she did kiss you anyway. She'd have rejected you if she refused to kiss you or said no if you asked her out" Mercedes says.

"Right so I'm overreacting?" Santana asks.

"Maybe not overreacting per say because I'd feel a bit humiliated if someone said they'd give me their number and they didn't" Quinn says "But she did kiss you so it's not like a proper rejection."

"Yeah I suppose" Santana says, understanding what Quinn means.

"Don't you know where she lives anyway so just go speak to her" Mercedes says.

"Yeah right" Santana laughs. "As if I'm going to rock up to their house and ask for Brittany, that'd be even more humiliating."

"Well you can't sit here feeling sorry for yourself forever" Quinn reasons.

"I just don't get why she didn't want my number in the end. She kept saying I was hot so she must have liked me" Santana says.

"Maybe the whining put her off" Mercedes says with a laugh.

"Whining, what whining?" Santana asks confused.

"Santana come on, you do complain a lot in a childish manner" Mercedes says still laughing.

"No I don't" Santana huffs.

"Yes you do but we can just agree to disagree" Mercedes says laughing.

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since Santana and Jade catered Brittany's birthday party and Santana has yet to speak to Brittany again. She spent the first couple of days moping around longing to hear from Brittany but after some tough love from Mercedes and Quinn, she realised she might as well get on with things and if she's meant to see Brittany again then it'll happen.<p>

It's a Wednesday night and Mercedes and Quinn are over at Santana's hanging out. Mercedes has just told them about a party she and puck are holding on Saturday night so she wants to make sure they're coming. Puck and Mercedes have been dating for some time now and considering Puck's parents are away this weekend then they're going to hold a party.

"Who is all going?" Santana asks.

"Well us, the guys, some of my other friends and some of Puck's friends are going for sure, I'm not sure about anyone else" Mercedes replies.

"Ok, cool" Santana says.

"Are you looking for someone at the party?" Mercedes asks smirking.

"No" Santana says shaking her head. "I know I haven't spoken to Brittany since the party but I don't really want anyone else at the moment, even if I can't have Brittany."

"Oh come on Santana, nothing really developed between you two so I think you should just move on" Mercedes replies.

"Look can we not talk about this?" Santana asks.

"Ok fine" Mercedes says letting the subject go.

Over at the Pierce household, Brittany is also catching up with friends. She, Rachel, Tina, mike and Artie are all hanging out.

"Hey do you 4 want to go to a party on Saturday" Artie asks the others.

"Depends I guess, who is throwing it?" Brittany asks.

"You know my friend Puck from work" Artie asks and Brittany nods. "Well he and his girlfriend are throwing a party at his parent's house, want to go?"

"Sure, why not" Tina replies.

"Yeah count me in, and Matt will probably go" Rachel says shortly before the others agree to go.

"Cool" Artie replies with a smile.

* * *

><p>It's the night of the party and Santana and her friends are just getting things started. Santana has brought lots of alcohol with her so they are all having a wee drink before everyone begins to arrive.<p>

"Ok so I invited some others to the party tonight, a friend from work is coming and so is his friends" Puck says telling everyone who else is coming to the party. "Everyone should be here shortly so let's all have a few drinks before then to warm us up."

After a few drinks the party starts to get interesting and people start to arrive.

Santana slaps Quinn on the arm, "Oh my god it's her."

"Ouch" Quinn says rubbing her arm. "Who is it?"

"The girl I have been obsessing over for weeks" Santana states.

"The girl in the café?" Quinn asks confused.

"What? No!" Santana says shaking her head. "Brittany, obviously."

"Oh yeah Brittany, how could I forget about her?" Quinn replies.

"What should I do?" Santana asks while standing behind Quinn to try and hide herself.

"For starters you should get the hell out from behind me, I'm not a shield" Quinn says moving to the side. "Why are you hiding anyway?"

"So Brittany can't see me" Santana states.

"So you don't want her to see you then?" Quinn asks.

"Of course I don't" Santana answers.

"But why not? I don't get it" Quinn asks.

"It's complicated I guess" Santana says while rubbing her forehead.

"How's it complicated? You haven't seen or heard from her since her birthday party so it's really not that complex a situation. You either want to talk to her again or you don't" Quinn says.

"I do want to talk to her…" Santana says before being interrupted.

"Go then" Quinn replies.

"I wasn't finishing speaking, god Quinn you have to stop that. You interrupt me all the time and it's becoming annoying" Santana says irritated.

"Sorry, go on" Quinn says apologetically.

"As I was saying I do want to talk to her but I just don't know if she wants to talk to me. There must be a reason she didn't give me her phone number that night when she promised she would" Santana says sadly.

"Look the only way you're going to know is if you confront her" Quinn says.

"Maybe you could talk to her for me" Santana asks hopefully.

"Me?" Quinn asks surprised. "What am I supposed to say to her?"

"I don't know, just anything. Find out if she likes me or something" Santana replies.

"And how do I do that? What do I just go up to her be like 'hey do you like Santana Lopez, ok bye?' Yeah I doubt that'll work" Quinn says.

"It will, just maybe wait for an answer before saying bye" Santana says seriously.

"Are you out of your mind, I was joking. I'm not going up to her and just blurting that out" Quinn states.

"Oh come on, do your best friend a favour" Santana says with a sweet smile.

"That won't work on me" Quinn says seriously.

"Please Quinn, I won't ask anything of you again" Santana says pleading with Quinn.

"No, now just go over there and talk to her. I mean how hard can it be?" Quinn asks but receives no reply. "Santana…Santana", as she turns round she notices that Santana is nowhere to be seen. *Oh for goodness sake, where did she go?*

A few seconds later Quinn hears a whispering sound coming from the side of the couch so she goes over and takes a look. It turns out the sound was coming from Santana and she is lying on the floor next to the side of the sofa.

"What on god's earth are you doing down there?" Quinn asks puzzled.

"Brittany looked over so I had to hide" Santana says.

"This is getting ridiculous, just talk to her" Quinn says.

"I can't" Santana says sadly.

"Well I'm not waiting around to see what you do instead, I'm going to have fun. This is a party after all and I am yet to have a second drink because I am too busy talking to you about your love life" Quinn says walking off.

"I don't love her….yet" Santana mumbles as Quinn walks away.

A second later and Santana is about to stand up from where she is lying on the floor when she notices a pair of black heels standing right in front of her face. As her eyes travel up she notices long slim legs and then the edge of a black dress that reached the middle of the person's thighs. As her eyes continued their travel she examines the girl in front of her. Once Santana's eyes connect with the blue eyes above her Santana's heart stops for a millisecond.

"What are you doing down there?" Brittany asks with a smile.

"Uh….um I was….it's none of your business" Santana says rushing out the last part.

"Ok" Brittany says with a laugh. Santana stands up right away.

"So what are you doing here?" Santana asks while straightening out her dress.

"My friend invited us, he knows the guy hosting the party, is it Puck?" Brittany says.

"Yeah it's Puck, he's actually one of my best friends" Santana replies.

"Cool" Brittany says with a smile.


	4. Date

Chapter 4: Date

"I should go now, I think my friend is waving me over" Santana says stepping an inch away from Brittany. Brittany looks around and notices everyone having fun and not paying any attention to them.

"Santana no one is looking in our direction. Your friend didn't wave did they?" Brittany asks.

"Yes she did so I better go over but uh…it was nice meeting you again" Santana says stepping another inch away.

"Look I'm not going to bite so you don't need to keep moving away" Brittany states with a smile. She finds it adorable that Santana is so nervous around her and can't wait to get away. "Can't we just talk or something?" she asks.

"I guess" Santana replies casually.

"So what have you been up to since I last saw you?" Brittany asks.

"Just some stuff" Santana replies.

"Are you not going to go into detail?" Brittany asks laughing.

"Not really" Santana says.

"Well I haven't been up to a whole lot, just been at uni and hanging out with friends" Brittany says smiling.

"Right" Santana replies.

"How are you finding uni this semester?" Brittany asks.

"It's ok" is all Santana says.

"So you're not going to talk to me then?" Brittany asks.

"I am talking to you" Santana replies.

"Yes but only when spoken to" Brittany says.

They stand in silence for a few minutes not really saying anything to one another. Brittany keeps looking at Santana to see if she can figure out why Santana is being so off with her but nothing comes to mind. Santana on the other hand doesn't seem to want to make eye contact with Brittany. Having had enough of the silence, Brittany decides to ask Santana another question.

"So you're really not going to tell me why you were lying down there?" Brittany asks as she motions with her hand to point at where Santana was lying on the floor.

"It's none of your business like I said" Santana snaps.

"Whoa, what are you snapping at me for?" Brittany asks laughing.

"Because I am" Santana snaps again.

They both stand in silence for a few seconds, just staring at each other. Santana wants to ask Brittany a few questions but she's too nervous too. It's not that Santana is usually a nervous person because she's not, she's really outgoing and confident, but for some reason every time she is around Brittany she gets really nervous and shy.

"So…." Brittany starts off. "You weren't hiding from me by any chance, were you?" Brittany asks with a smile.

"Hiding from you…as if?" Santana says while laughing. "Why would I need to hide from you?" she asks as she continues to laugh but really the laughter is fake.

"You tell me" Brittany asks smugly.

"Look I wasn't hiding from you" Santana states seriously.

"Ok whatever you say" Brittany says, not really believing Santana.

After another few seconds of silence between the pair, Santana speaks up.

"So are you having a good time?" Santana asks Brittany.

"It's ok. I would however be having an even better time if you'd just look at me or even talk to me" Brittany replies.

"I am looking at you and talking to you. In fact I am talking to you right now" Santana answers.

"I saw you standing behind that blonde haired girl's back when I looked over earlier and then I saw you jump beside the sofa when I looked over again" Brittany states. "And as for looking, you have not made eye contact with me once apart from when you were looking up to see who stood in front of you" Brittany says while folding her arms.

"Oh" is all Santana can say.

"Why are you avoiding me, do you not like me or something?" Brittany asks curiously.

"I….um…uh" Santana tries to talk but she can't seem to get the words out.

"You either like me or you don't" Brittany states.

"I do like you. It's just…..never mind" Santana says with a sigh.

"No tell me" Brittany says while unfolding her arms and placing her hand on Santana's arm.

"Well I do like you, I just thought you didn't like me and were avoiding me" Santana says quietly.

"What made you think I was avoiding you?" Brittany asks. "I have been looking over and staring at you the whole time."

"I didn't mean tonight" Santana says.

"Then when?" Brittany asks.

"At your birthday party" Santana states. "After we left the bathroom you never spoke to me again. You even said we'd switch numbers later and we didn't" Santana finishes.

"I did leave you my number but you're the one that never contacted me so I could get your number" Brittany states.

"What are you talking about?" Santana frowns. "I don't have your number."

"But I left it in your jacket pocket and it had a note above asking you to call me so that I had your number" Brittany states. "The note also said sorry that we didn't get to talk again but hopefully we could meet up soon."

"I didn't have a jacket with me that night" Santana states.

"Ok well I left my number in someone's jacket pocket then" Brittany says laughing.

"Oh" Santana replies, feeling bad for thinking Brittany was avoiding her.

"Well I guess you don't have my number then and some other girl now has it" Brittany says. "Oh shit I have to change my number now don't I?"

"They probably threw it away I'd assume, you never know it could have been a guy's coat" Santana reasons.

"I feel a bit stupid now because not only has someone got my number but they also have a note from me" Brittany says, embarrassed.

"Look on the bright side everyone that was there knew you since it was your birthday party" Santana says.

"How is that the bright side, that's even more embarrassing?" Brittany states.

"I meant at least it wasn't a stranger that now has your phone number, chances are you gave it to someone who already has it" Santana replies.

"True. I suppose if anyone was going to say something they'd have said it by now because it was a good few weeks ago" Brittany says.

"Exactly" Santana replies, nodding.

"You better pass me your phone then so I can put my number in" Brittany asks while holding out her hand. Santana then hands her the phone and she puts her number in before handing it back to Santana.

"I'll text you right now so you can save the contact" Santana says.

"Awesome" Brittany says with a smile.

Santana quickly texts Brittany and then Brittany saves the number to her phone.

"At least I know you gave me a real number" Santana says jokingly.

"And why wouldn't I?" Brittany says with a smile.

"I don't know" Santana replies.

"Yeah me neither. I don't lie to people, when I say I like them I mean I like them" Brittany says smiling.

"Ok" Santana says smiling back.

"You have a beautiful smile" Brittany states while smiling.

"Um…thanks" Santana replies.

"It's very beautiful" Brittany says while still smiling earning another smile from Santana. They are silent again for a few moments before Santana speaks up.

"Wait I have just realised something, what made you think I had a jacket on and why did you go for the one you went for?" Santana asks.

"I saw you with a jacket and assumed it was yours" Brittany replies.

"But I never had a jacket on the whole night so how could you have seen me with a jacket?" Santana asks.

"I saw you with a black puffy jacket in your hands when I walked past the kitchen at one point" Brittany answers.

"A black puffy jacket?" Santana says aloud trying to think when she had that jacket in her hands.

"Yeah" Brittany says.

"Oh wait a second" Santana suddenly clicked. "Jade had on a puffy black jacket that night because I remember wearing it to go outside for a smoke."

"Oh right, well I guess your sister has my number" Brittany states causing Santana to laugh.

"I bet you anything she hasn't even looked in the pockets. I could probably get that note back" Santana says.

"Ok well if you do find it, could you like just trash it instead of reading it?" Brittany asks nervously.

"Don't you want me to read it?" Santana asks smiling.

"No it's sort of embarrassing. It would have been ok before but now we've spoken again it'd sound embarrassing" Brittany replies.

"Who is the nervous one now?" Santana asks smiling.

"Hah!" Brittany almost shouts. "So you admit you get nervous around me?" she asks smugly.

"Maybe a little I guess but we're not talking about me are we?" Santana asks.

"No we're not but we're still talking too much anyway" Brittany states.

"What do you mean?" Santana asks confused. Brittany doesn't reply to Santana verbally, instead she leans in and kisses Santana passionately on the lips. Santana initially kisses back before quickly pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks.

"Nothing….I just think we don't need to be kissing all the time." Santana replies.

"Ok well would it help if I took you on a date first?" Brittany asks smiling.

"It might, you never know" Santana says smiling back.

"How do you do that?" Brittany asks smiling.

"Do what?" Santana asks.

"Go from being really nervous one minute to like playing hard to get the other" Brittany replies.

"I don't know, sometimes you make me really nervous and other times you don't" Santana answers.

"Ok" Brittany says smiling. "So I asked you before what you do on Saturday nights and you said it depends so does it depend next Saturday or are you free to go out with me?" she asks.

"Go out where?" Santana asks.

"On a date, I haven't decided where to yet but I want to take you on a date" Brittany says smiling.

"I'll think about it" Santana replies.

"Well I have your number so if you don't get back to me soon then I will keep chasing you for an answer" Brittany says.

"Ok" Santana replies.

"So changing the subject, do you want to dance?" Brittany asks.

"With you?" Santana questions.

"No, with the girl over there who is grinding on some guy" Brittany says sarcastically while laughing.

"Ok, no need to be so sarcastic" Santana says glaring.

"Well yes I meant dance with me" Brittany states.

"Well…." Santana is cut off talking by her phone buzzing with a text. She opens up the texts and reads it.

"Yeah sure just read your texts when we're talking, it's not like its rude or anything" Brittany says teasingly.

Santana isn't really paying attention as she is too busy reading the text message and replying to it.

"Hello…earth to Santana" Brittany says laughing.

"Just give me a minute, I need to reply to this text or else it will seem rude" Santana says.

"Ok well while you are doing that, I'm going to find another hot brunette to dance with me" Brittany replies smugly while beginning to walk away.

"Ok" Santana says not really paying attention.

"Have fun texting your friend, I'll be sure to have fun with someone else" Brittany says still as smugly as before.

Santana's head shoots up from her phone, "Wait a minute" she says quickly.

"Yes?" Brittany says while smiling brightly.

"You can't go" Santana says with desperation in her voice.

"And why not?" Brittany asks smiling.

"Because you're supposed to only like me" Santana says worriedly.

"Who said that?" Brittany says as she smiles. "We didn't make a deal to only like one another, maybe I want to keep my options open" she replied as she continued to smile.

Santana's face drops, "That's not fair, you know I like you so why would you play with my feelings like that?" she asks sadly.

"I'm only joking. I'm not intending to date loads of people, I was intending to only date you" Brittany replies.

"So why are you going to dance with some bitch then?" Santana says jealously.

"I only said it to get your attention because one minute we're talking and the next you ignored me for someone on your phone" Brittany replies.

"Well that's just mean, you could have got my attention in a less mean way" Santana says.

"Ok well I'm sorry" Brittany says with a small smile.

"It's ok but I did tell you I had to text the person back so it wasn't like I properly ignored you" Santana says, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Who were you texting?" Brittany asks.

"That's a little nosy is it not?" Santana asks smiling. "Anyone would think you might be jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I already know you really like me so I have no reason to be jealous" Brittany replies smiling.

"Wow you are so full of yourself and cocky" Santana says laughing.

"Sorry, I'm not always like that. I mean sure I'm confident but sometimes when I'm nervous I get too overconfident and sound arrogant" Brittany says apologetically.

"Why are you nervous?" Santana asks.

"In case I do something wrong, it was fine being myself when we flirted but now I've asked you out so I'm worried you'll say no" Brittany replies shyly.

"That's cute" Santana says smiling.

"Ok, whatever. So do you want to dance with me?" Brittany asks.

"I guess, but I'm not really much of a dancer" Santana replies.

"I thought that was part of the course you're studying" Brittany asks.

"Well it's more music and the acting side of the things I want to specialise in" Santana answers.

"I see" Brittany says as she nods. "Does that mean I'm dancing alone?"

"No I guess I could dance with you" Santana says.

"Ok let's go" Brittany says as she pulls Santana by the hand over to an empty spot where they could dance.

They dance together for a few upbeat songs but now a calmer song is playing so they are just dancing slowly together. Brittany has her arms round Santana's waist and Santana has her hands placed on Brittany's shoulders. They sway together gently as the song plays.

"I have no idea who plays slow songs at a party, we're supposed to have fun not cry" Santana says disapprovingly.

"Cry?" Brittany asks with a laugh. "What do you mean it'd make people cry?"

"Well it's a bit of an emotional song, I like a nice upbeat song at a party" Santana states. "I want to have fun, I don't want to listen to something really sad when I'm enjoying myself. Don't get me wrong though I like a nice song you can really get lost in and relate too but not at a party."

"I think I know what you mean although I do like slower songs at times" Brittany replies.

"Yeah" Santana says agreeing.

They dance a little more in one another's arms.

"Hey Santana" Brittany says to get her attention.

"Yeah" Santana smiles.

"I know we have felt each other up before and stuff but I don't think you should be cupping my breast in public" Brittany states. "It's maybe just a bit too much."

"What!" Santana says in a panic while quickly removing her hands from anywhere near Brittany.

"You are so easy to wind up" Brittany says while laughing.

"Not funny" Santana says with a glare while hitting Brittany on the arm.

"I can't believe you actually bought that" Brittany says as she continues to laugh. "Your hands were on my shoulders but yet you still fell for it."

"Look please stop doing that, it's making me uncomfortable" Santana says while folding her arms. "You should have figured by now that I get really nervous around people I like so please stop making fun of me, I'm being serious now."

"Ok, I'm sorry" Brittany says genuinely. She can see that Santana is not joking anymore and that she is really serious so she does feel a bit bad for winding Santana up. Brittany only really does it because she likes Santana, she doesn't mean any harm by it.

"It's fine but I'm not really in the mood for dancing anymore, I'm going to get another drink" Santana says while stepping to the side.

"Please don't go all cold on me, I'll stop with the jokes" Brittany says worried that Santana might not like her as much anymore.

"I'm not going cold, I just want another drink and the mood has worn off me to dance" Santana says with a small smile.

"Let me get you a drink, just you sit down" Brittany says.

"Ok, well I'll have a…." Santana goes to tell Brittany what she wants to drink but Brittany interrupts.

"No let me surprise you, I'm good at making my own drinks so let me try out a little recipe on you" Brittany says with a smile.

"Ok but nothing two extravagant, just stick to a mix of normal stuff. Mercedes once made me a drink and put a load of weird stuff in it and it was horrible" Santana states.

"What did she put in it?" Brittany asks.

"I can't even remember exactly but I'm sure there was something like cough syrup in it" Santana says while frowning at the memory.

"Ew, nasty" Brittany says while also frowning.

"Exactly so just make me something at least drinkable" Santana says.

"I will, I'll be back in a few minutes ok so don't go anywhere" Brittany says while walking off.

Not a lot happened in the remainder of the party, everyone just had fun and drank lots of alcohol before heading home. Santana still hadn't decided on whether to go on a date with Brittany or not so she said she'd let her know. Secretly Santana did want to but she didn't want to seem too overly interested as she felt embarrassed enough about their previous encounters when she was always acting nervous.

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since the party, 4 days to be precise, and Brittany is getting very worried. Santana hasn't got in contact with her about their date, in fact Santana hasn't even contacted her at all since Saturday and it's now Wednesday. She's worried that maybe she has scared Santana off and that she does go too far with her jokes and acting over confident all the time. After a few minutes of thinking, Brittany decides she should just text Santana and see what's going on.<p>

**Hey, just wondered if you're interested in going out with me on Saturday. Text me and let me know. B x**

_I don't have anything planned so I guess I could go out with you on Saturday, text me the details. Santana _

**Don't sound too excited will you? B x**

_Do you want me to come or not? Santana _

**Of course, so I'll text you the details soon. B x**

Once Brittany sorts out reservations for Saturday, she texts her the details and Santana texts back her address so Brittany can pick her up.

* * *

><p>It's Saturday night and Brittany has just pulled up outside the Lopez household. Once she takes a few deep breaths she steps out of the car and goes over to the door before knocking on it. A second later and Santana's dad, Marc answers the door.<p>

"Hi uh, I'm looking for Santana" Brittany says nervously.

"She'll be down in just a second. Come in if you'd like" Santana's dad says before stepping from the door.

"Thanks" Brittany says walking inside. She waits at the bottom of the stairs in the hall.

"So you're Brittany" Marc smiles. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh you have, I didn't think Santana would talk that much about me" Brittany says.

"Oh no I meant from your mom" Marc replies.

"Oh" Brittany says sadly.

"Yeah your mom is quite good friends with my wife so I've heard them talking a lot about all the kids, it's not just you" Marc says.

"I see" Brittany replies.

"Yeah but Santana hasn't mentioned you before until last night when she told me she was going out on a date" Marc says.

"Oh right" Brittany says sadly, she's a little upset that Santana has never mentioned her before. She thought she would have if she liked her.

"To be fair though, Santana doesn't tell me much. She usually just tells her mom or Jade stuff, me and the boys know nothing about her life sometimes" Marc says talking about how private Santana is and how she only talks to her mom or sister, not her dad or brothers about things.

"Same with me I guess actually" Brittany says smiling. She feels a little better that Santana might have talked about her but just not to her dad.

Santana comes down the stairs before Marc and Brittany get a chance to talk about anything else.

"Hi" Brittany says smiling, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go" Santana says smiling back. "Bye dad."

"Bye Mr Lopez" Brittany says politely.

"Bye girls, have fun" Marc replies before closing the door behind them.

"Wow, I thought I might have got some sort of talk from your dad or he might have warned me about something but he seemed pretty cool" Brittany says in relief.

"Well if you were a guy I'm pretty sure he'd have given you a good talking too but since you're a girl I don't think he'd want to intimidate you. Plus he sort of knows you anyway since he knows your parents" Santana replies.

"True I suppose" Brittany says.

They continue walking along the path to the car.

"Hey Santana, do you know CPR?" Brittany asks with a smile.

"Em…no" Santana answers while frowning. She has no idea why Brittany asked her that, it seemed odd and rather random.

"That's a shame" Brittany says sadly.

"Why are you asking?" Santana asks while still frowning.

"Because you just take my breath away" Brittany says smiling.

"Oh my god" Santana mutters in disbelief.

"What?" Brittany asks smugly.

"Nothing, you're just….I don't even know what you are" Santana says.

"What can I say, you're just breathtakingly beautiful" Brittany states with a bright smile.

"Thanks….I guess" Santana says unsurely.

"It's a compliment" Brittany says smiling. "I wasn't just saying it to make you laugh, you literally are breath-taking."

"Oh" is all Santana says.

They reach Brittany's car and she rushes over to the passenger side to open the door for Santana. She does so with a big smile on her face, making Santana laugh as she sits down. Brittany then closes the door and proceeds round to her side of the car and gets in before driving off.

"So where are you taking me?" Santana asks while looking at Brittany.

"It's a surprise" Brittany replies, not taking her eyes off the road in front of her.

"Ok" Santana says while turning back to face the front again.

"So what have you been up to recently?" Brittany asks.

"Not a lot, just working, going to uni and doing hundreds of coursework" Santana replies with a sigh.

"Tiring isn't it?" Brittany says, knowing herself how much she has going on and how exhausting it is.

"Yeah it is that" Santana replies, agreeing with Brittany.

"Do you get time to date in your busy schedule?" Brittany asks.

"I would say that's my business" Santana says with a laugh.

"I'm asking because I find it hard" Brittany replies.

"Oh really?" Santana says while still laughing. "I'm sorry it's such a task taking me out tonight, if I had known it was so hard for you I'd have declined your offer" She says still laughing.

"I didn't mean you, I meant in general" Brittany replies honestly. "I just meant it can be hard if the person isn't in the same situation."

"I'm only winding you up, I understand what you mean" Santana says.

The next few minutes are spent in silence while the car radio is playing quietly until they reach their destination.

"You are joking me right?" Santana asks annoyed. As soon as Brittany stopped and was parked up, all Santana could see was a massive McDonalds sign sticking out of a McDonalds restaurant.

"What?" Brittany asks, pretending not to know why Santana is annoyed.

"We're not seriously going to McDonalds to have dinner on a date, are we?" Santana asks. She is still not happy at having a date in McDonalds. She dressed up especially for the occasion so she wanted to go somewhere fancier.

"Well I thought we could share a happy meal and do some colouring. I hear they give you a free colouring book and crayons now" Brittany says with a big smile.

"Are you serious?" Santana says in a less than amused tone.

"Well no actually, I'm not so sure about the colouring books, that might have just been for one week only but I was serious about us sharing a happy meal" Brittany replies smiling.

"So we are actually having our first date in McDonalds" Santana asks.

"Yeah, so come on let's go" Brittany says while opening her door.

"I'm not going, take me home" Santana demands.

"Oh come on, don't be silly" Brittany says.

"I'm not going into McDonalds, I didn't sign up for some crappy date" Santana states.

"Are you really that stuck up?" Brittany asks.

"No but I just don't want to go to McDonalds for a first date" Santana replies.

"Look just get out the car, I promise it'll be fun" Brittany says.

"Uh fine, but it's only because I am hungry and even though I don't want to go to McDonalds for a date I do like it" Santana says while slowly getting out of the car.

"Ok" Brittany says before locking the car when Santana is out.

"Um…where are you going?" Santana asks when she notices Brittany heading to the back of the car instead of going round the front where McDonalds is.

"To dinner" Brittany says while walking in the opposite direction.

"I don't understand" Santana says while following Brittany.

"You really think I would take you to McDonalds on our first date" Brittany asks.

"Well…yeah" Santana answers.

"I was only winding you up, we are going over here" Brittany says as they walk to a 5 star restaurant across the road from McDonalds.

"Why did you park at McDonalds if we're going over there?" Santana asks confused.

"Because there's more room to park in McDonalds than over there" Brittany says as they cross the road.

"Oh, ok cool" Santana says as she follows Brittany.

As soon as they enter the restaurant, Brittany tells the waiter the name of their reservation and then the waiter shows them to the table. Brittany rushes over and pulls Santana's seat out for her before sitting down.

"You know you don't have to do that right?" Santana says but Brittany looks confused. "I mean pull out chairs for me or open doors."

"I like it though" Brittany says smiling.

"Well keep doing it if you want but all I'm saying is that you don't have to" Santana says while smiling back.

After looking over the menu for a few minutes, they decide what they want to eat and then the waiter takes their order. They chat for a little while before the food comes and they begin eating.

"So you mentioned something about a guy earlier when we were talking about your dad and how if I was a guy he might have warned me about how I should treat you or something" Brittany says.

"Yeah" Santana says following what Brittany is talking about.

"Well could I have been a guy tonight?" Brittany asks.

"What does that mean?" Santana says in a fit of laughter.

"I meant could there have been a possibility of you going on a date with a guy tonight?" Brittany asks.

"No, not if I was going on a date with you, I'm not going to two time you" Santana says.

"This isn't coming out right, what I mean is are you gay?" Brittany asks causing Santana to laugh even harder.

"Of course I'm gay, I'm on a date with you" Santana says trying to handle her laugh.

"No I meant do you like guys and girls or are you like a lesbian?" Brittany asks.

"I only like girls" Santana says, calming down a little from her laughter.

"So why did you say if I was a guy your dad might have gave me a talk?" Brittany asks confused.

"I just meant, he is protective of me but he's not the type of person to intimidate a girl but if I was straight and a guy came for me on a date then he would have a serious talk with them" Santana states.

"Is that not a bit sexist? It's basically saying guys would hurt girls but girls wouldn't hurt other girls" Brittany asks.

"No, it's a guy thing I think. Look I really don't know so can we forget about it?" Santana asks.

"Sure" Brittany says.

"Ok cool" Santana replies and goes back to eating.

"Don't you want to know if I like guys too or just girls?" Brittany asks.

"Not really, it's not my business, it's up to you if you want to tell me" Santana says.

"Well I don't like girls or boys, I just like you" Brittany says while smiling.

"Trust you to say something like that" Santana says while laughing.

"It's true though" Brittany says still smiling.

"Whatever you say" Santana says.

"Oh I meant to ask something, did it hurt?" Brittany asks.

"What?" Santana asks confused.

"When you fell from heaven" Brittany says smiling.

"Ok stop" Santana says laughing.

"I'm sorry, I can't resist" Brittany replies.

They finish up eating and chat for a while. Once Brittany pays, they head back outside and walk over to her car. Brittany opens Santana's door for her again and then closes it when she gets in. After getting in herself, Brittany drives off to Santana's house. 10 minutes later and they arrive.

"Well tonight was fun, I enjoyed myself" Santana says while taking her keys out of her purse.

"I'm glad you had fun, I did too" Brittany says smiling.

"So, will I see you again?" Santana asks nervously.

"Of course, well that's if you want to" Brittany replies.

"I do" Santana says with a smile.

"Good, well we can sort something out for our next date. How about I call you sometime soon?" Brittany asks.

"Ok, cool" Santana says.

"So before you go, can I just check you only have one set of keys" Brittany says.

"What do you mean?" Santana says looking at her keys in her hand.

"Well you only have one set of keys right?" Brittany asks.

"Um…..yeah" Santana answers feeling very confused.

"Ok good, I just wanted to make sure no one else could get the keys to your heart" Brittany says while smiling.

"Do you ever stop?" Santana asks laughing.

"I really can't help it" Brittany says smiling.

"Well I better get inside now but thanks for tonight, I meant it, it was fun" Santana says smiling while opening the door.

"It's cool, so I'll speak to you soon" Brittany says smiling.

"Yeah" Santana says while getting out of the car.

"Oh, one last thing before you go" Brittany says.

"Yeah" Santana asks.

"Text me the directions ok" Brittany says.

"Directions?" Santana asks confused. "Directions for what?"

"The directions to your heart" Brittany says smugly.

"Seriously Brittany, enough with the cheesy comments. It was funny to begin with but now it's worn off" Santana says smiling.

"Ok I'm sorry, I really will stop now" Brittany says honestly with a smile.

"Ok" Santana says shutting the car door while Brittany rolls down the window.

"Can I get a kiss or not yet?" Brittany asks hopefully.

"Not yet, maybe next time. I think we kissed enough beforehand so just be patient" Santana says smiling.

"Ok, fair enough but don't keep me waiting too long" Brittany replies.

"I won't, I promise" Santana says smiling. "But anyway, goodnight."

"Goodnight" Brittany says smiling. Santana then heads up the path and goes inside while Brittany drives away.


	5. Second Date

Chapter 5: Second Date

Santana has just walked into her house after her date with Brittany. She quickly speaks to her parents before going upstairs to her room. As soon as she gets into her room she throws herself onto her bed face first and lets out a loud sigh. A second later and her sister walks into the room closing the door behind her.

"Hey" Jade says.

"Hi" Santana says quietly.

"What's wrong? How did the date go?" Jade asks, genuinely interested.

"It was a disaster" Santana says sadly while sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks while taking a seat on the bed.

"Well the date wasn't a disaster but I was" Santana says.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asks.

"I just didn't give Brittany the right impression I don't think, I think I was coming across quite bitchy" Santana responds.

"I thought you liked Brittany" Jade states.

"I do" Santana snaps at Jade.

"Ok there is no need to snap at me" Jade says while glaring at her sister.

"Of course I like Brittany, I just felt so nervous and out of my depth last night" Santana says.

"But you've been on lots of dates before, in fact more than anyone I know" Jade says while laughing.

"That's not the point, plus my past dates were different" Santana replies.

"In what way?" Jade asks.

"Look they just were, ok" Santana answers

* * *

><p>It's the next day and Santana is at home in her room doing some of her uni work. She can't stop thinking about the night before and how bad it went. Brittany was perfectly nice and pleasant to her but every time she asked Santana a question, Santana seemed to put up this massive wall and acted all defensive. It's not that she meant to act that way towards Brittany, it just seemed to happen. After a few minutes of contemplating about what to do, Santana decides to text Brittany.<p>

_Hey it's Santana, can you text me back._

She didn't know what else to say to start off the conversation, she knows its lame but she's really nervous.

**Hey :) ****I'm texting you back, what's up? B x**

Santana can't help but smile at Brittany's response. The text itself doesn't say much but the way Brittany is always so happy and carefree is evident in the text.

_I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up. Santana_

**With you? :) ****B x**

_Yeah with me. Santana _

**Of course, I like hanging out with you. You do mean today right? B x**

_Yeah, are you free? Santana_

**Yeah, name a time and place and we can meet. B x**

_How about Joe's Coffee Shop, do you know it? About 12pm? Santana_

**I know it, see you soon :) ****B x**

_Cool. Santana _

They stop texting and Santana gets ready for her date. Well she's not really sure if it's a date or not but she's calling it one anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12pm hits and Santana is sitting in the coffee shop alone. She's terrified that her performance last night has put Brittany off. She knows Brittany did agree to meet up but there's still that bit of doubt because she did act stupidly last night.

Its 15 minutes later when Brittany rushes into the coffee shop and walks straight over to Santana. Santana was two seconds away from getting up and leaving but something in her head told her not to go.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" Brittany says, out of breath. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting, you must think I'm a right cheeky bitch now."

"You're not a bitch, I think that was just me last night" Santana says with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks while taking a seat across from Santana.

"Well the way I acted towards you, it wasn't nice" Santana replies.

"It wasn't?" Brittany asks confused. She didn't realise there was anything wrong.

"No, I was really cold towards you when you asked me stuff" Santana says.

"I didn't notice" Brittany answers.

"Really, you didn't?" Santana says not quite believing that Brittany didn't notice anything weird.

"No, I had fun" Brittany says.

"Well I felt I didn't treat you right so I want to apologise" Santana says honestly.

"You don't have to apologise but the apology is accepted anyway" Brittany says with a smile.

"Thanks" Santana says while smiling slightly. "Do you want a drink then?"

"Yes please, just a black coffee" Brittany says.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute" Santana says while standing up to go over to the counter to get their coffees. Two minutes later and Santana comes back with the drinks. "There you go" Santana says as she places the cup down in front of Brittany on the table.

"Thank you" Brittany says with a smile.

"So um….." Santana starts off nervously. "Do you still like me then?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I like someone as gorgeous and awesome as you?" Brittany asks with a big smile across her face.

"Because of how I acted last night" Santana says.

"Look you were nervous, I get it" Brittany says while smiling. "Plus I didn't exactly help, I'm quite a lot to handle."

"Oh you are, are you?" Santana asks while smiling.

"I mean I can be quite full on, I'm very loud and confident so I guess it can make people feel uncomfortable or intimidated" Brittany says.

"To be honest, I'm not used to dating people like you and I don't mean that in a bad way" Santana says.

"Ok" Brittany says, understanding what Santana is saying.

"I've dated a few friends in the past or people I already know so it's much easier to be myself around them since we knew each other" Santana says.

"Ok, well it makes sense" Brittany says while nodding.

"I'm not used to being open with people so I struggle to let people get to know me" Santana says while taking a deep breath. "God listen to me, this is what only our second date and I'm already getting all emotional and heavy."

"It's ok" Brittany says.

"It's not" Santana says cringing. "Dating is supposed to be fun, you're not supposed to put the person off by telling them too much."

"Look I still like you, trust me" Brittany says smiling.

"Yeah, we'll see" Santana says sighing.

"No I'm serious, I do still really like you" Brittany says while smiling.

"Why?" Santana asks.

"Why what?" Brittany asks, confused at what Santana means.

"Why do you still like me after last night?" Santana asks.

"Because I do, why wouldn't I like you?" Brittany asks.

"Because of the many reasons I stated earlier plus aren't you put off with me talking about all my problems" Santana says.

"I really like you Santana, how about we forget about last night and you agree to go on another date with me and we can start afresh?" Brittany asks while smiling.

"If you're ok with that" Santana says.

"I am, so when are you free to go on a date?" Brittany says.

"Isn't this a date?" Santana asks.

"No, think of this as the pre-date but the real date comes soon" Brittany says while smiling at Santana.

"Ok well I'm free tomorrow night" Santana says.

"Are you busy tonight?" Brittany asks, hoping to go on another date with Santana as soon as possible.

"I can't do tonight because we always have Sunday dinner with my grandparents, it's like a family ritual but tomorrow is cool for me" Santana says.

"Ok" Brittany smiles. "We'll make it tomorrow then."

"Cool" Santana says.

"So how about I pick you up at 7pm again?" Brittany asks.

"Ok cool" Santana said smiling. "Actually, maybe I should take you out somewhere since you organised the date last night."

"You don't have to plus you organised this" Brittany says.

"Yeah but this is just coffee, nothing spectacular" Santana says.

"Well I don't mind taking you out again or you taking me out" Brittany says. "But I will promise it's not McDonalds if I take you out" Brittany starts to smirk as she says that.

"Look I didn't mean it to come out how it did last night" Santana says while sighing. "It seemed a lot harsher than I meant, I wanted to go somewhere special so that I could remember my first date with you. Now though I'll definitely remember it but not in the way I wanted."

"Ok let's try again then, I'll take you out tomorrow and we can call it our first date" Brittany says while grinning.

"Why are you grinning?" Santana asks while smiling.

"Because I'm excited about our date tomorrow" Brittany says while still grinning.

"I see" Santana says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They must have been sitting in the coffee shop for over an hour now. Ever since they cleared up what happened last night, things couldn't be better for them. They just sat and chatted about loads of different thing while drinking coffee. Brittany told Santana about a past date she had before that really ended in disaster so Santana didn't feel as bad anymore about last night.

"Well I should be getting home now, I've got lots of stuff to do before tomorrow" Santana says while putting her jacket on.

"Yeah me too" Brittany says, also putting on her jacket. "I've got some stuff to do before my classes tomorrow."

"Me too actually, got lots of notes to print out before the lecture" Santana says while making her way to the door with Brittany following behind.

"So 7pm is a good time for tomorrow then?" Brittany asks while holding the door open for Santana.

"Yep 7pm is cool" Santana says, making her way out of the café.

"I won't be late this time" Brittany says.

"You never actually said why you were late, what happened?" Santana asks.

"Well my aunt and uncle are away on vacation at the moment so we are looking after the dog until they come back but the little shit decided it needed out just as I was leaving so I had to let it outside for a bit and wait until it was done so it could come inside" Brittany replies.

"Oh right, were you at home alone?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, that's how I had to wait or else someone else could have let it back inside" Brittany replies. "Don't worry though, my parents will be at home tomorrow night so I will be right on time."

"Ok, cool" Santana says smiling.

"Well, I am walking this way, what about you?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, I'm that way too" Santana says.

"Cool, we can walk together then" Brittany says while smiling.

* * *

><p>Monday night is finally here and both Brittany and Santana are thankful for that. Santana has had a terrible day, everything that could go wrong seems to have done just that and Brittany has been unsettled all day, she was just too excited about the date to focus on anything. It also didn't help that her lectures were so boring that she almost fell asleep.<p>

Currently Brittany has just parked outside the Lopez house and has just rang the doorbell. About two seconds later Santana opens the door while trying to put her earrings in at the same time.

"Hey" Brittany says with a smile.

"Hi, in you come" Santana says while opening the door further. "I won't be a minute."

"That's cool, take your time" Brittany says while stepping inside and closing the door.

"It's these damn earrings, they just won't go in my ears for some reason" Santana says, getting frustrated.

"Do you want me to help?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, ok. If you don't mind" Santana says while handing Brittany the earrings.

"Of course I don't mind" Brittany says with a smile.

A second or two later and Brittany has managed to put the earrings in.

"How did you do that so fast?" Santana asks, looking bewildered.

"Magic touch I guess" Brittany replies while smiling.

"I see" Santana says, smiling back. "Well give me two minutes and I am all ready to go."

"Ok" Brittany says, she just can't stop smiling.

Just over two minutes later they are both heading out the door and walking towards Brittany's car.

"I must say you are looking as beautiful as ever tonight" Brittany says.

"Thanks, you look really good too" Santana says, feeling slightly nervous. She is trying her best to be calmer and not act like last time but she can't help but feel like this.

"Thank you, it's always nice getting a compliment from a beautiful woman" Brittany replies.

"Are you always like this on dates, I mean no offence I'm just curious?" Santana asks.

"What like always giving compliments and stuff?" Brittany asks to clarify about the question.

"Yeah" Santana replies while nodding.

"Yeah I guess so, but only the really special ladies get lots of compliments" Brittany answers.

"I must be a special lady then" Santana says smiling.

"You definitely are" Brittany says, agreeing.

They reach Brittany's car and as if on cue, Brittany opens the passenger door for Santana and Santana slides into the car as best she can considering the dress she is wearing. Brittany then makes her way around to the driver's side and gets in.

"So do I get to know where you are taking me this time or is it another surprise" Santana asks while buckling up her seatbelt.

"It's another surprise" Brittany says with a smile as she drives off.

They reach their destination no longer than fifteen minutes later. Brittany decided on taking Santana to another restaurant for dinner before planning another surprise later.

"Well here we are" Brittany says while jumping out and running round to open the door for Santana. They then head up the path towards the restaurant and go inside with Brittany holding the door open again for Santana.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" the waiter asks them as they reach the desk.

"I have a table booked for 2 under Pierce at 7pm" Brittany tells the waiter.

"Ok, right this way" the waiter says as he grabs the menus and leads them to their table. Once they get there Brittany pulls out Santana's seat for her and pushes it back in once Santana sits down. The waiter then hands on the menus once Brittany is sitting down.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink while you look over the menus?" the waiter asks.

"Yes please, I'll just take some water" Brittany replies.

"Water for me too please" Santana says.

"Ok no problem, I will be right back" the waiter says before leaving to go and get their drinks.

"Aren't we wild huh, having water to drink?" Brittany says while laughing.

"I know but what can you do when you're only 19 and it's illegal to have alcohol" Santana says while smiling.

They look over the menus for a few minutes until the waiter comes over with their drinks. They then order their meals and still and chat for a while waiting on their dinner being brought out.

"So tell me, what is your favourite food ever?" Brittany asks Santana with a smile.

"Hmm, let's see" Santana says while thinking for a moment. "I would have to say pizza I think."

"Seriously?" Brittany asks with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, why is that so shocking?" Santana asks confused but still smiles back.

"Because pizza is like one of my all-time favourite foods too" Brittany says as she smiles.

"Oh right, cool" Santana replies.

"How come you didn't order it tonight then?" Brittany asks.

"I just preferred something different for a change" Santana replies.

"Cool, I'm the same actually" Brittany says.

"So what about your favourite drink? Do you have one?" Santana asks.

"As in alcoholic or in general?" Brittany asks.

"Anything" Santana replies.

"I don't know really, I tend to just drink water all the time unless it's alcohol" Brittany answers. "What about you?"

"Yeah I'm probably the same as you" Santana says nodding in agreement.

"We're doing well tonight, we seem to have a lot in common" Brittany says, smiling.

"Yeah we do" Santana says, smiling back.

They chat for a little while about other favourite things before their starter arrives and they begin eating. They are mostly quiet throughout their first course as they are too busy enjoying the food as they are so hungry. Once the plates are cleared away and they have had a sufficient rest, their main courses are brought over to them.

"This looks really good" Brittany says while looking at her food.

"Yeah it does" Santana says while beginning to tuck in. "I've never actually been here before so you're always dubious about what to order but this really does look amazing and if the starters are anything to go by then this will be some really great food."

"I know what you mean" Brittany says while nodding. "I went to this restaurant once and it was my first time but I didn't really think much about it so I ordered something really fancy because it looked good on the menu but I tell you it was the worst mistake I could have made. As soon as I got home that night I spent the whole night in the bathroom throwing up continuously and whatever else and it continued for 3 days, it turns out it gave me food poisoning."

"Oh, that's nasty" Santana replies while scrunching her face up at the thought.

"I always order something that you know you've had before and you like already so you'll know if it tastes off or not and that way you can stop eating it right away" Brittany says.

"Yeah" Santana says agreeing.

"I hope I haven't put you off your dinner now" Brittany says laughing.

"No it's fine, don't worry about it. It takes a lot to put me off my food" Santana says while smiling.

"Cool" Brittany says while starting to eat her dinner.

"Oh my god this chicken is amazing" Santana says, savouring the taste.

"Careful" Brittany says while smirking. "You almost moaned louder there than you did when we made out in the bathroom all those nights ago. You don't want to be giving me the wrong impression, I'd hate to be second best to a chicken."

Santana laughs in response, "Don't worry you're not second best to a chicken."

"So which is better?" Brittany asks with a mischievous hint in her voice. "Me kissing you passionately or eating that chicken?"

"Have you ever kissed me passionately or was it just a peck?" Santana asks while smirking.

"Yeah come on, in the bathroom at that party. We were making out for a while, it was more than a peck" Brittany replies.

"Was it? I just remember a quick peck, I don't remember any making out" Santana says in a teasing manner.

"Oh come on you must remember, you were moaning and everything" Brittany says, desperately trying to get Brittany to remember.

"Of course I remember" Santana replies while laughing. "Your wee desperate face looked so cute there."

"Ok so what was better, us making out or that chicken you're eating?" Brittany asks.

"I would have to say us making out" Santana replies with a smile before putting a fork-full of food in her mouth.

"I would have to agree even though I have never tasted that chicken" Brittany says.

"Do you want to taste this chicken?" Santana asks.

"It depends, if I were to eat some of your food would it mean I don't get a kiss from you tonight?" Brittany asks.

"No I think I could stretch to kiss no matter what happened tonight" Santana replies.

"In that case, yes I'd like to try some of your food" Brittany says while stretching over the table, fork in hand, to take a piece of food from Santana's plate.

"What do you think?" Santana asks once Brittany has swallowed the piece of food.

"That really is good, well done Brittany for choosing such a good restaurant" Brittany says.

"Oh please don't tell me you're one of those people that praise themselves when they do something good?" Santana asks laughing.

"Hey, don't be cheeky" Brittany says in a joking manner. "But no, I'm not one of those people, I was just being funny."

"Yeah I was only joking, I didn't mean it in an offensive way" Santana replies.

"I know, don't worry" Brittany says smiling. "Although I actually do think it's weird when people praise themselves like that, it's like clapping at yourself when you have done something good, it's a bit arrogant. Fair enough clapping for someone else when they have done something, but not yourself."

"Yeah I do have to agree with you there" Santana says.

They finish the rest of their meals while chatting to one another. They decide not to have any dessert because they are so full from their first two courses so they'll give it at miss. Once Brittany settles the check, they leave the restaurant and head back to Brittany's car.

"So home time is it?" Santana asks.

"Actually, no. This date hasn't finished yet" Brittany replies while smiling.

"It hasn't?" Santana queries while smiling back.

"Nope, I had something else lined up for us so I hope you like it" Brittany says.

"Ok, cool. I am sure I will like it" Santana replies.

10 minutes later, Brittany has took them to a big outdoor park and parked up next to the other line of cars. There is a large screen in front of them displaying different advertisements at the moment. The other cars next to Brittany's are full of people sitting in them.

"Wait a second, is this a drive through movie?" Santana asks smiling.

"It certainly is, are you up for it?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah of course, I've always wanted to go to one but I've never had the chance. I didn't really know it was a still a big thing" Santana says.

"It's not as big a deal as it used to be but lots of people still go to them" Brittany replies.

"Cool" Santana says while looking around and smiling. She is really looking forward to this second part of the date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie has been playing for a good while now, Brittany and Santana are sitting silently in Brittany's car watching the movie. Not long before the movie began, Brittany put the roof down on her car to make it easier for them to see the movie. Santana was pretty surprised initially because for the number of times she has been in Brittany's car, not once did she realise it was a convertible.

Somewhere in the first 20 minutes of the movie, Brittany managed to slip her arm around Santana and pull her in closer. Santana now has her head leaning on Brittany's shoulder and she has her hand placed on Brittany's knee. She adjusts her positon slightly so she is even closer to Brittany and sighs in contentment. Brittany can now feel Santana's breath on her neck from Santana's change of position and a tingling sensation runs through her body. She can't help but smile, she feels so happy sitting here with Santana.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana mumbles.

"Sorry what?" Brittany asks, coming out of her daydream.

"I asked what you were thinking about, I could see out of the corner of my eye that you looked deep in thought about something" Santana replies.

"Um…" Brittany starts to get nervous for the first time around Santana. "I was thinking about you."

"Me?" Santana asks smiling. "What about me?"

"I was just thinking about how I really, really like you" Brittany replies while blushing.

"Oh right" Santana says smiling. "I really like you too."

"Do you know it'll be seven weeks tomorrow since I first met you?" Brittany states.

"Really, we met that long ago? That just short of two months ago" Santana says.

"I know but it was almost three weeks from the first meeting until we met again at my birthday party" Brittany says.

"Oh right, so it must have taken us another 3 or 4 weeks before we finally had a date" Santana states.

"Yeah" Brittany says while nodding. "Do you know ever since I first met you, I have never looked at another girl in this way?"

"Really?" Santana asks while sitting up. Brittany has got to admit it, she felt sad when Santana moved from her.

"Yeah, there was just something different about you. Even though we only talked for 5 or so minutes and it wasn't about anything special, I just felt something inside me that said that I liked you" Brittany says.

"I have got to say I felt a connection too even though like you say we didn't say anything different from what we would to a stranger" Santana replies.

"Yeah there seemed to be some strong….." Brittany is cut off speaking by someone from the car next to them telling her to shush.

Santana turns towards the people in the car and draws them a very angry glare, "You want to say that again pal."

"No I'd rather not say anything, I'm much prefer you to just shut up" the man replies angrily.

"Hey listen pal don't take that angry tone with me or I'll come over there and give you more than just a piece of my mind" Santana says angrily back.

"Don't threaten me, woman" the man says.

"Excuse me" Santana says while hanging over the side of the car to get closer, "Who do you think you're calling woman?"

"You obviously you weirdo" the man says with a laugh.

"Excuse me that's enough" Brittany says while jumping into the conversation.

"Look all I am asking is for some peace and quiet while I watch the movie with my girl" the man says.

"Your girl?" Santana asks laughing, "What do you own her or something?"

"Look why don't you get back in your car and shut the hell up, you're disturbing everyone" the man says while shaking his head.

"No pal, the only person disturbing anyone is yourself. I think everyone on the other side of the world could hear you munching down that cheeseburger and slurping on that cola never mind anyone here" Santana states.

"Now you're disturbing everyone so just shut up will you" the man states.

"Listen if you tell Santana to shut up one more time, I'll knock you out. We apologise if we were talking a little too loud but you've got to admit you were just as loud 10 minutes ago when you were eating" Brittany says.

"Stay out of it blondie, this isn't anything to do with you" the man says.

"But you see it is to do with me when you are being disrespectful to this lady" Brittany replies.

"Lady?" the man laughs. "You are having a laugh, she is acting nothing like a lady."

"Look this conversation is ending here so keep your thoughts to yourself" Brittany says while trying to pull Santana towards her so she is not facing the direction of the other car anymore.

"Who does he think he is? We were having a private conversation, it wasn't ever that loud" Santana says.

"He's just being an ass, just ignore him" Brittany says while putting her arm round Santana to calm her down.

"Thanks for sticking up for me by the way" Santana says.

"I know you can handle things on your own but I didn't like the way he was talking to you" Brittany says while smiling.

"I appreciate it" Santana says while leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"You're welcome" Brittany says smiling. "Can I just say though, you are so hot when you're angry."

"Am I?" Santana says while laughing.

"Yeah totally, I think I want to start pissing you off just so I can see you like that again" Brittany states.

"You really want to piss me off?" Santana asks.

"Well I do and I don't" Brittany says smiling. "I mean don't get me wrong I'd hate to make you feel angry that it might upset you but I'd also love to see you act like that again, it really was so hot."

"Are you saying I am only hot when I'm angry?" Santana asks with a smirk.

"Of course not, you're hot all the time but seeing you angry just did something to me there" Brittany replies smiling.

"Is that so?" Santana says while still smirking. Brittany nods and leans her head towards Santana and kisses her lightly on the lips and Santana kisses back.

"Wow it's been far too long since we last kissed" Brittany states.

"I know" Santana says.

"Maybe we should do it again, I mean that wasn't really a proper kiss" Brittany says smirking.

"You're exactly right" Santana says with a smile while nodding her head. She then leans in towards Brittany and Brittany pulls her that bit closer and their lips graze ever so slightly before Brittany suddenly pulls away.

"Hey you want to gawp at something else you idiot" Brittany says angrily to the man they had the argument with not so long ago.

"I wasn't gawping at anything" the man says while quickly turning away.

Santana turns round quickly once she realised who Brittany was talking to. "Why don't you just focus on 'your girl' instead of looking in this direction or just do us all a favour and leave" she says angrily.

"Whatever" the man says before turning away.

"What an ass, he's probably just jealous because I have you and you're so much better looking than the girl he is with" Brittany says smugly.

"You really think I'm better looking than her?" Santana asks modestly.

"Oh definitely, she's got nothing on you babe" Brittany says with a smirk.

"Babe, huh?" Santana says smiling. "That's probably the first time anyone has called me babe on a second date" she states.

"You are such a babe though" Brittany says chuckling while leaning in and kissing Santana who kisses back.

A few second later and Santana stops the kiss, "Ok, we should stop."

"Sorry, was it too much too soon?" Brittany asks feeling slightly bad, she does remember Santana asking if they could keep things slow.

"It's not that, the kissing is good. I just feel weird now kissing in front of that idiot next door" Santana says while motioning with her head to gesture to the car next to them.

"I know what you mean, it was a bit creepy" Brittany says.

"How about we just finish watching the movie for the moment" Santana suggests.

"Yeah that's cool" Brittany replies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

45 minutes later and the movie is all finished. Quite a few cars have left now including the car that was next to Brittany's. Brittany is currently stretching a bit after sitting for 45 minutes in the same position while Santana has moved back to sit on her own seat.

"Sorry, was I a bit heavy for your arm?" Santana asks, laughing.

"No-no I'm just stretching, that's all. It was pretty comfortable with you leaning on me" Brittany replies.

"Ok" Santana says in response. "That was pretty cool by the way, well minus the interruption."

"Yeah it was quite nice. I've only ever been to something like this once before and it was ages ago so it was nice doing it again especially in your company" Brittany says while smiling. Santana smiles back and then they put their seatbelts on and leave the park. The ride back to Santana's house was quiet but perfectly comfortable.

"I really had an amazing time tonight" Santana says once Brittany has parked at the side of the road outside her house.

"Yeah so did I" Brittany says smiling.

"I should be heading inside though but we'll do something again soon, right?" Santana asks.

"Of course, I'm busy the next few days but how about we do something on Friday night?" Brittany asks.

"Can I get back to you on it, it's my cousin's birthday on Saturday but she's going away that day so I'm not sure if we'll need to visit on the Friday" Santana says.

"Yeah ok well just text me if you're free and if not, maybe we could hang out on Saturday night?" Brittany suggests.

"Is there nothing sooner?" Santana says jokingly while laughing

"I could do Thursday actually, it's mostly just tomorrow and Wednesday I'm busy" Brittany says.

"I was only joking, I can wait until Saturday" Santana says smiling, secretly hoping for Thursday but doesn't want to come on too strong.

"No, let's meet on Thursday. I'm not sure what we'll do yet but we can sort it out nearer the time" Brittany says.

"If you're sure Thursday is ok" Santana replies.

"Of course so we can keep in touch before then" Brittany says.

"Ok cool" Santana says smiling. "I should get inside now, but thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome" Brittany says while smiling back. "Hey let me walk you to the door."

They both get out the car and head up the path towards the Lopez house.

"So I will see you soon then?" Brittany says.

"Yes, you will" Santana replies while turning to face Brittany with her back against the door.

They smile at each other for a moment before Santana leans in and kisses Brittany who kisses back. They kiss for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling at one another. They exchange goodbyes and then Brittany walks back to her car and Santana goes inside, both of them doing this with massive smiles on their faces.


	6. New Date New Day Of Falling In Love

Chapter 6: New Date/New Day Of Falling In Love

It's Wednesday night which means it's been two days since their last date and neither one can stop thinking about the other. Brittany was busy the whole day yesterday so she couldn't speak to Santana so now that she's free, she wastes no time in texting Santana.

**Hey it's me, how are you? I missed not speaking to you yesterday. B x**

_I'm doing good, all the better from getting to talk to you now :) __I missed speaking to you too. How are you?_

**I'm well, just sitting here thinking about you. Is it weird I can't stop thinking about you? B x**

_No it's not weird, I can't stop thinking about you either._

**Cool, so what is happening on Thursday? Any ideas? B x**

_I don't know, how about I treat you this time? I kinda owe you a couple of dates I think. _

**If you want to treat me this time then cool but I don't mind organising something either. B x**

_I want to treat you this time. So before I organise anything, is there anything you really don't want to do or you really don't like?_

**As long as it involves getting to spend time with you then I'm happy with anything. B x**

_Aw that's sweet. Well I'll think of something and then text you tomorrow to let you know what time I am picking you up. _

**Ok, sounds like a plan. So what are you up to just now, aside from missing me of course? B x**

_Not a lot really, I was trying to critique a piece of music we have to do for one of our assignments but I was getting bored. I've been doing assignments all day so I already lost concentration about 5 hours ago._

**I know the feeling but at least we have an awesome date to look forward to tomorrow. B x**

_That's the only thing that's keeping me sane right now, thinking about our date. I would have thrown my iPad out the window already in a rage._

**Oh there's that anger again, are you trying to make me want you even more? B x**

_What are you talking about? _

**I think it's hot when you get pissed off, remember? B x **

_Oh right, that. I forgot you had said that the other night. _

**I can just imagine your face right now, I bet you're blushing or at least a bit nervous. B x **

_Actually I'm not, strangely enough. I do however have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow?_

**Yep, I'll definitely see you tomorrow, text me the arrangements. B x **

* * *

><p>It's Thursday night and Santana has decided for their date tonight, she and Brittany will go to the cinema. She is picking Brittany up at half past seven in the hope of seeing a movie at 8pm. She has already ordered the tickets online and even went to the length of booking seats just so their date will be perfect. She just hopes Brittany will like the movie they are going to see because she had told her it would be a surprise so Brittany is unaware of what move it is.<p>

As soon as Santana is ready, she heads out the door and drives over to Brittany's place. She is really looking forward to seeing Brittany and hanging out with her again that she is so distracted that she ends up missing the turn and drives right past the entrance to Brittany's street. She continues to drive along the road until she hits the roundabout and then goes right around it so she can head back the way she came. She successfully turns up the right street eventually and drives along to Brittany's house.

_*Could you be any more of an idiot Santana? What were you playing at, looking out the window and daydreaming when you should be driving* _she thought to herself once she parked up outside the Pierce's. She continues cursing herself in her head for a few moments at how irresponsible she was being because at least she only missed the turn, it could have been worse and she could have crashed because of all her daydreaming. She then gets out the car and knocks on the door. Brittany answers the door and once they exchange hellos they are in Santana's car and heading to the movie.

"So Miss Lopez, are you late or can I just not read a text? I was expecting you at half past which it said on the text, not twenty-five to eight." Brittany says while smiling. "I thought you told me before you're a very punctual person?"

"I am usually a very punctual and organised person but I had an accident on the way here so it made me late" Santana replies.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Brittany asks worried. "Did you get hurt?"

"Hurt? What are you talking about?" Santana asks. It takes her a few seconds to realise what Brittany meant. "Oh no I didn't mean I was in a car accident, I meant I had a minor slipup on the way here. I just missed the entrance to your street so I had to continue driving to the roundabout and them turn round it and come back" she replies.

"Oh right, goodness you gave me a heart attack there, I thought you got hurt or something" Brittany says while breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. It's sweet that you care though" Santana says smiling.

"It's ok" Brittany says smiling back. "How did you manage to miss my road though, you've been to my house before?"

"I know, I was just daydreaming and next thing I knew I was passed the entrance" Santana states.

"Oh well, not to worry. I'm here now" Brittany says and Santana smiles at her before looking back on the road. They drive for a few minutes in silence before Santana speaks up again.

"Are you ok with going to the cinema?" Santana asks nervously.

"Yeah of course" Brittany smiles. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asks.

"Well I just thought since you took us to see that drive through movie then you might have wanted to do something different" Santana states, still as nervous as a second ago. "I thought it was a good idea at the time but now I have just remembered we have seen a movie before together so maybe you'd prefer something different. I mean I can cancel the tickets and we can do something else, it's no big deal" Santana says rambling on.

"You are so damn cute when you get nervous and start rambling" Brittany says smiling. "But anyway the movie is great so don't worry."

"Ok" Santana says while breathing a sigh of relief. She was able to relax on their last date but now because she is the one planning it, she's getting all nervous again in case something goes wrong.

"What have I told you before?" Brittany asks smiling to which Santana just looks at her confused. "I've told you to stop being so nervous around me, ok? I really-really like you so nothing will change that" she says, still smiling.

"Ok, I'll stop" Santana says smiling. "It's just hard sometimes to not get nervous when I'm not used to something. I have dated in the past but like I mentioned before, this is the first time it has been with someone I have never met before or have been friends with."

"Wouldn't you say we're friends now?" Brittany asks and Santana quickly glances at her.

"Well there's still a lot I don't know about you and there's loads you don't know about me" Santana replies before looking back to the road.

"Ok well next time we meet up, we can do something to get to know one another. I mean I would suggest tonight but it is a movie we're seeing so we can't really talk then especially with what happened the other night" Brittany says, while laughing at the latter part of the sentence.

"Oh yeah I know" Santana says laughing. "If he had said anything else the other night, then I'd have knocked him out" she states.

"I know" Brittany says before taking a pause. "You're secretly a little fire-cracker at times aren't you? You've got a little bit of rage I think whenever someone says something you don't like" she says smiling.

"Yeah that is a flaw I have" Santana says nodding. "I mean not all the time, just when someone really winds me up. And when they do, I go crazy."

"I like a nice strong and powerful woman" Brittany says smiling.

"Maybe you should be dating someone with muscles then, not me" Santana states jokingly.

"I meant emotionally strong and powerful, someone who can hold their own" Brittany states.

"You really think I can hold my own, Brittany I was a mess when I first saw you, heck I even hid from you once" Santana says.

"That's different" Brittany says waving it off. "You were nervous in a giddy way whereas you don't get nervous when someone challenges you in a negative way, you can hold your own" she replies.

"I kind of see what you're saying" Santana says just as she pulls into a space in the parking area at the cinema. "So are we ready to head inside now?"

"Yeah I'm ready, let's roll as they say" Brittany says causing Santana to laugh.

"Come on, let's go" Santana says while getting out of the car. Brittany however remains sitting on the passenger seat. "Are you not getting out?" she asks while knocking on the car window.

Brittany shrugs "The door doesn't seem to open."

Santana frowns and walks around the car to Brittany's side. She puts her hand on the handle and pulls the door open with no bother. "What are you talking about, I'm pretty sure there are no child locks on my doors?" she asks.

Brittany gets out of the car and Santana shuts the door behind her. "The door just wasn't opening initially" Brittany states while smirking.

"Hold on a second" Santana says while catching onto what Brittany means. "You were waiting on me opening the door for you, weren't you?"

"Maybe I was; maybe I wasn't" Brittany states smirking. "You did say you were treating me this time so I assumed that meant doing the whole thing, picking me up on the date, holding doors open for me, paying for food" she rattles out while moving closer to Santana. Santana's breath hitches when she feels Brittany standing so close to her. Brittany then leans in even more so she is really close to Santana lips "And even kissing me goodnight."

"I-Uh" Santana stutters out. "I can do that if you want" she says while not taking her eyes off of Brittany's lips.

"Ok cool" Brittany says while pulling away to open the gap between them again. "Let's get inside then."

They walk into the building and Brittany rushes over to the popcorn stand. Santana just laughs at her and buys them some popcorn before they get some drinks and head off to the theatre room that the movie is being shown in. Brittany seemed pleased with the seats Santana had booked for them so Santana could breathe a sigh of relief. She was also pretty happy about the choice of movie Santana had picked for them to watch so the first half of the movie went smoothly. They are currently sitting close to one another while holding hands on their shared armrest and whispering to each other.

"This movie is really good so far, what made you pick it? Did you know my secret guilty pleasure is watching rom-coms or do you just like them too?" Brittany whispers while leaning over towards Santana so she can hear her properly.

"Well I really like rom-coms so I really wanted to see this so I just sort of hoped you'd like it" Santana replies whispering. "I'm glad you like romantic comedies though, it means we can watch more movies together since we like the same genre."

Brittany leans over again and is about to say something else to Santana when she is interrupted by the person sitting in front of her. "Hey can you stop moving your feet all the time, you're kicking my chair" the woman says angrily while glaring at Brittany.

"My apologies, I didn't realise" Brittany says with a fake smile and the woman turns back around. "I did that deliberately because she kept moving her head to the side and I couldn't see past her massive hair" she whispers to Santana. "It looks like a massive beehive perched on top of her head" she says which causes Santana to laugh.

The remainder of the movie goes without a hitch and the girls really enjoyed themselves. Once the movie is over and the lights turn back on, they grab their things and leave the theatre. Santana quickly runs to the bathroom while Brittany waits outside holding her coat and purse. As soon as Santana is done they start walking towards her car.

"I was going to steal a few dollars from your purse when you were in the bathroom there but I thought I better not, it wouldn't be very nice would it?" Brittany says smiling.

"No it wouldn't and furthermore if you did, I'd make you walk home in the dark all by yourself" Santana replies while smirking and bumping Brittany with her hip as they continue to walk.

"I hate the dark especially when I am on my own so I don't want that" Brittany says while smiling. "Plus I'd never do that to you anyway, I like you too much and I'm not some kind of thief either." She says as they continue to walk in silence for a few moments before Santana asks her a question.

"So what are your plans for Saturday?" Santana asks.

"Well I am working during the day but I haven't made any plans for that evening" Brittany replies with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought we could hang out, you know to get to know one another like you suggested" Santana states. "I mean I am working in the day as well so it'd need to be at night."

"Well I'd be up for meeting on Saturday night" Brittany states. "What do you have in mind that we could do?"

"See that's what I don't know yet because we can't really go to a club because it'd be too noisy and we are underage. Plus we can't go to a movie because we'd disturb other people" Santana states.

"How about you come to my house and we can keep it casual and relaxed. No need to dress up or anything, we can just hang out, talk, get to know one another, maybe even be able to enjoy a movie without disturbing anyone" Brittany says laughing. "Twice we have did that already" she says, still laughing.

"Exactly" Santana says, also laughing. "But yeah I'm up for a relaxed and casual evening with no pressure."

"Cool, be at my place around 7pm then" Brittany says. "You'll remember where I stay this time, won't you?" she says laughing.

"Yes of course, I told you I was too busy looking out of the window and daydreaming so I missed the turn. It's not that I forgot where you stayed or anything" Santana replies.

"Ok, whatever you say" Brittany says laughing.

"I'm going to laugh and make a fool of you one of these days" Santana says while playfully hitting Brittany on the arm. Brittany then grabs her hand and pulls her in closer. "What are you doing?" She asks. Brittany doesn't respond but instead makes sure Santana is flush against her body and she kisses her. They kiss for a few seconds before Santana pulls away smiling, "Wasn't I supposed to kiss you tonight?"

"Yeah but you took far too long to do it so I had to use my initiative and just take the plunge so to speak" Brittany says smiling while still keeping a hold of Santana's hand.

"I see, well play your cards right and I might be kissing you sooner than you think" Santana says smiling before pulling Brittany with her so they can walk the remaining steps to her car. Once at the car Santana opens the door for Brittany and she gets in before Santana closes it again, who then gets in the car too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So here you are" Santana says as she parks up alongside the kerb outside of Brittany's house. "I had fun tonight so thanks for coming" she says smiling while looking at Brittany.

"Me too" Brittany smiles back. "It's always a pleasure going on a date with a beautiful girl, especially one like yourself."

"Likewise" Santana says. "So Saturday night then? I'll come around 7?"

"Yeah that's cool, I look forward to seeing you" Brittany says with a smile. "I better go inside now but if I don't speak to you soon then I'll definitely see you Saturday."

"Cool" Santana replies.

Brittany unbuckles her seatbelt and picks up her purse from the floor before turning to face Santana "Bye."

"Yeah, bye" Santana says smiling.

They stare at one another for a second before Santana slowly moves in and Brittany responds by moving in too, closing the gap between them. Just as the kiss gets deeper, Brittany decides to be bolder and slips her tongue into Santana's mouth. This causes a soft moan from Santana before she too, slips her tongue into Brittany's mouth.

* * *

><p>Saturday night is here and Brittany is pacing up and down her bedroom, desperately trying to think of things she and Santana can do tonight. She said it'll be casual and relaxed but she doesn't want to bore Santana either so she has to think of something they could do. She has thought of a few games they could play but she doesn't want Santana to think she's a kid either so it's really proving difficult. They've already saw two movies together and Santana's probably eaten dinner already so both those options are out of the picture. After thinking for a while more, Brittany decides just to ask Santana when she gets there what she wants to do. For the moment she is just going to make the place look nice and romantic, I mean even if it's supposed to be casual it's still a date so she wants to make sure Santana knows she can be romantic.<p>

Santana arrives twenty minutes later and Brittany couldn't have answered the door any quicker which caused Santana to laugh at how adorable she was acting.

"Are you desperate to see me tonight" Santana asks with a smile. "Missing me so much the last few days were you?" she continues and Brittany nods in response before leading Santana into the kitchen where she gets them a drink. They are both having soft drinks due to: 1-Santana drove over and 2- Brittany doesn't want to drink alcohol if Santana isn't, she'd feel rude.

"So everyone is actually out right now so we have the place to ourselves" Brittany states. "So what do you want to do, I mean we can hang out down here in the living room or we can hang out in my room, I don't mind" she says while handing Santana a bottle of water.

"Maybe we could just go to your room and talk" Santana replies. "I've always wanted to know what Brittany Pierce's bedroom looked like" she states with a smile.

"Oh really?" Brittany says smiling. "How about you guess what it looks like before we go upstairs?" she suggests to Santana while leading her out of the kitchen.

"I think it'll be bright with light coloured painted walls and a spotlight instead of an ordinary room light. I also think you'll have a large mirror somewhere because a- who doesn't need a mirror when getting ready and b- because you just love looking at yourself in a mirror" Santana says while smirking at the last part.

"Are you saying I'm vain?" Brittany asks smiling.

"Maybe I am" Santana says smiling back. "Tell me though, have I got any of that right so far?"

"Well yeah, pretty much all of it actually" Brittany says while laughing.

"Let's see the room then, I mean I am guessing it's not that bathroom there that you sleep in" Santana says smiling.

"No I definitely don't sleep in the bathroom" Brittany replies. "Follow me" she says as she proceeds upstairs with Santana following closely behind.

Once they reach the room and go inside, Santana has a bit of a look round and Brittany answers all the questions she has. Santana was rather amused by the cuddly teddy bear sitting at the bottom of Brittany's bed because Brittany really doesn't come across like that type of person. It's not that Santana is judging her or whatever, she just never expected Brittany to be like that. They are now just chatting about lots of different things that randomly pop into their heads. Brittany has already told Santana all about where she went to school and what it was like growing up. She also talked about her first girlfriend and what it was like coming out to her family and friends.

"What about you?" Brittany asks. "Was a difficult period for you too or did everyone sort of know by the time you told them?"

"A bit of both really, I mean my sister knew a lot longer than anyone. In fact she probably knew I was gay way before I did" Santana says laughing. "Seriously though, it was a difficult time initially but then I realised, if this is what I want then to hell with whoever doesn't support me. It's my life so I can do what I want" she says.

"Yeah, exactly" Brittany says smiling. "So tell me something I don't know about you?"

"Like what?" Santana asks.

"I don't know" Brittany replies. "Well how many girlfriends have you had, what was your first ever date like, who was your first crush, have you ever been in love? Those type of things maybe" she says smiling.

"Hmm, ok. Where to start?" Santana says while thinking to herself. "Well my first girl crush was on this girl who used to sit next to me in math in freshmen year at school but she was like one of the hottest girls in school so she never really talked to me" she says.

"So what she refused to talk to you, or she just didn't?" Brittany asks.

"She just didn't but I was too scared to talk to her anyway. She was actually dating the captain of the football team so I knew she was well out of my league so all it was, was a crush" Santana replies.

"Was she a cheerleader then?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah and I was the captain funnily enough but she still didn't really know I existed" Santana says. "Like I say though, it was just some silly crush so it meant nothing and a few months later I actually got my first girlfriend."

"Cool, so what was she like? Was she a friend?" Brittany asks, remembering Santana saying she only really dated friends in the past.

"Yeah she was but after we broke up we never spoke again. She just wasn't the friend or girlfriend I thought she was" Santana states.

"I would say that's a shame but I'm not all that sympathetic because I'm glad you're not with her now otherwise I wouldn't be able to date you" Brittany says smiling.

"Right" Santana says laughing. "But anyways there's not a lot to say about my dating history, I had a few girlfriends and none seemed to work out so now I am dating you."

"Have you been in love before?" Brittany asks.

Santana shakes her head "No I don't think so, I mean I cared deeply about a few of the girls but I don't think it was love. I mean it didn't feel like what I thought love should feel like."

"I'm sure you'll be in love with someone soon, you never know they could be closer than you think" Brittany states optimistically.

"Yeah I don't think I'll be in love anytime soon, I have a lot of issues" Santana says before taking a breath. "Anyway enough about love, let's just have fun."

"Ok, so what shall we do?" Brittany asks. "Are you hungry, I could make us some food?" she suggests.

"I'm not that hungry actually" Santana says while shaking her head.

"Oh how about this, do you want to watch a home movie with toddler Brittany Pierce winning a dance competition?" Brittany asks.

"Oh my god that would be so cute I bet" Santana says smiling. "I definitely want to see that, put it on."

"Alright keep your hair on, Miss bossy pants" Brittany says laughing. "You sound very desperate to see a home movie of me" Brittany says while digging into a box under her bed to find the tape. Once she's found it she slips it into the VCR.

"Oh my god, I didn't know anyone still owned VCRs" Santana says laughing. "I thought you might have converted all your video tapes into DVDs now."

"Are you making a fool of me?" Brittany asks smiling. "Are you saying I am living in the past still?"

"No I just didn't realise anyone still had VCRs. I mean my parents sent all their home videos away including ones of me as a baby so they could be put on DVDs since VCRs are very rare now if not obsolete" Santana says.

"I suppose I should get them onto DVDs now but I just never really got round to sending them away plus I've still got this VCR so I just didn't really bother" Brittany replies.

They get seated on Brittany's bed, side by side and Brittany starts the video. They get through quite a few tapes just sitting in silence and laughing at the funny parts before Brittany moves in closer to Santana and puts her arm round her. Santana smiles and leans her head on Brittany's shoulder. It's about another half an hour before Brittany decides to step things up a bit. She side glances at Santana before slowly moving to straddle her hips while smiling at Santana.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks nervously.

"What does it look like?" Brittany says with a smile while leaning in and kissing Santana on the neck. "Don't you like it?" she asks.

"It's not that" Santana says while taking in a large gulp of air and swallowing.

"No one will be home for ages if that's what you're worried about" Brittany says before going back to kissing Santana's neck and resting her hands on her shoulders. Santana takes a deep breath and tilts her head to the side to allow Brittany more access and she grips Brittany's hips. They continue like that for a few minutes.

"Wait, no. I don't think we should be doing this" Santana says.

"It's ok, like I said no one else is here" Brittany says smiling while sliding her hands down Santana's arms.

"I know but I still don't think we should be doing this" Santana states.

"Santana, relax. It's ok" Brittany says while continuing to kiss Santana's neck and runs her hands up and down her arms. She then moves her hands to the bottom of Santana's sweater and grips it and starts to pull it up and over Santana's head.

"Stop!" Santana says sternly before pushing Brittany off of her. "I told you I didn't think we should do this and you didn't listen" she says before jumping off the bed and grabbing her car keys and heading towards the door. "I said no" she says through tears before running out the room and downstairs towards the front door. She then quickly speeds away in her car when she gets outside. Meanwhile Brittany is lying on the bed completely confused at what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really sure if I'm liking this story so much anymore. Leave me a review and let me know whether I should continue with it or just abandon it altogether. If you are interested in the story, let me know what you'd like to see. <strong>


End file.
